Nueva Familia
by LovelyGreene
Summary: Bella y su hermana Alice, deciden ir a vivir con su madre Esme, quien esta casada con Carlisle, ¿Que sucedera cuando conoscan a su hermanastros? ¿Nacera algo mas que la hermandad entre ellos?
1. Nueva vida

**Capítulo uno: Nueva vida.**

Bella POV 

Bella cariño, estás segura de que...- comenzó mamá de nuevo dulcemente

Mamá, claro, estoy muy segura de que quiero venir contigo, aunque sea una de tus locuras- sonreí tímidamente

Oh gracias cariño- dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa

Tengo que admitir, todo esto que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, aunque quizá esto me uniría más a mamá, cuando mis padres se divorciaron, yo fui a vivir con papá, igual que mi hermana gemela Alice, ella y yo éramos mejores amigas, pero Emmet, nuestro hermano mayor se quedo con mamá, mamá en cambio a papá se volvió a casar, con Carlise, el era igual de dulce como mamá, nos trataba como si fuéramos sus hijos de verdad, quizá por eso Emmet había ido a vivir con ellos, en vacaciones de verano Alice y yo íbamos a casa de mamá y Carlise, pero ahora todo esto era muy distinto- suspire- Papá está a punto de casarse con una tipa que podría ser nuestra madre, así que Alice y yo decidimos ir a vivir con mamá ya que no aguantábamos esa relación, pero había un problema, nuestros hermanastros, Edward, era el típico playboy, lo había visto solo un par de veces, ya que él estaba en un internado junto con los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, debo admitir que ellos eran muy amigables, y lo poco que los había visto, me trataban muy bien.

Ya llegamos al aeropuerto chicas –dijo mamá felizmente, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Qué bien –dijo Alice lanzando un chillido, muy propio de la queridísima Alice Swan.

Rápido chicas bajen, estamos un tanto retrasadas.

Cuando subimos al avión, yo me senté en medio de mamá y Alice, no pude evitar reír al ver la expresión de Alice, un tanto mucho feliz que estaba.

Que sucede Als? –dije aun riendo

Oh, Bella ¿acaso tu no compartes el mismo sentimiento que yo? –dijo aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Qué? ¿asco? –dije al sentir que el avión estaba partiendo ya, debo admitir que casi no salía de viaje en avión, porque la mayoría de las veces vomitaba en el vuelo.

Ay no Bells – dijo mientras reía nerviosamente - a que, estamos a punto de comenzar una nueva vida, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, y quizá nuevo algo más que amigo – dijo pícaramente mientras me daba un codazo juguetón.

Hablando del novio ¿eh? –dijo mama dando un codazo juguetón, mientras yo la veía boquiabierta.

Oh ya veo de donde saco el agradable y dulce humor Alice –dije sarcásticamente dándole un juguetón codazo a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Ay no te la des de la muy creativa Bella, porque tú también eres así –dijo sonriente - por algo somos hermanas –dijo sonriendo mas.

¿Creativa? Eso es lo que deciárea ser yo, solo que una dulce monstruillo, me obliga a escoger mi ropa – eso era cierto, Alice no me dejaba salir a la calle, sin que ella me maquillara y me cambiara, decía que lo más importante era la apariencia.

¡YA NIÑAS! –dijo mama mientras Alice me mandaba una cara de suficiencia.

¿Niñas? –dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo, y reímos ante aquello.

Asi es cómo se comportan –dijo mamá mientras se acomodaba para tomar una siesta en el vuelo.

Ohh - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo, y reímos ante aquello, nuevamente.

Y dime Als ¿lista para conseguir nuevo galán?-le dije pícaramente a mi hermana pequeña.

Oh claro, al igual que tu cariño – dijo.

¿Yo? – dije sorprendida – la mayoría de las veces yo no consigo a nadie, no soy linda

¡¿Qué?! –dijo Alice haciéndose la ofendida – ¿me estás diciendo fea?

Oh claro que no, tu si eres linda –le dije con una sonrisa tímida – es más me retrato, hermosa.

Si mal lo recuerdas somos gemelas cariño – dijo haciendo pucheros – así que tu y yo somos hermosas – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Si lo que tu digas, ahora déjame dormir – dije un tanto cansada.

Y ahí estaba yo, en un … ¿Baile? La escena era la de un baile… de pronto, una luz aparece enfrente de mí al entrar al salón, todos me miran sorprendidos, y un chico con mascara se me acerca, yo tomo su mano, después de mucho bailar con aquel chico , él decide quitarse la máscara … pero…

¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! –gritaba el chico, un momento… ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre si era un baile de disfraces?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo yo, con mi madre y mi hermana gritándome para que despertara

¡Bella! ¡Bella cariño! –decia mama un tanto preocupada

¿Qué pasa mama? – dije mientras despertaba

Hemos llegado –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oh claro que mas podría ser – dije mientras reía nerviosamente, mi pesadilla… mi pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, mamá no dejaba de dar vueltas con la cabeza, como buscando algo

¿Qué buscara? –le dije a Alice señalando a mamá

Carlise – dijo como si fuera lo obvio

Oh.. mira mamá, ¿que no es ese tu marido? –dije señalando a Carlise

Oh si mira es tu padre hija –dijo sonriendo.

¿disculpa? –dije boquiabierta, pero mama no respondió ella ya estaba corriendo como una jovencilla buscando a su enamorado, se abrazaron y dieron vueltas en el aire como dos enamorados jovencillos, después escuche unas carcajadas detrás de mí, voltee para encarar a Alice con una cara de odio, pero me encontré con las sorpresa de que…

¡¿EMMET?! – dije sonriente y él me miro asintió con la cabeza, y me abrazo, un abrazo de oso, propio de mi queridísimo hermano, Emmet Swan, Cuando me soltó dije con la respiración entre cortada – Oh querido hermano oso, te extrañe muchísimo bobo – dije sonriendo plenamente satisfecha de ver a mi hermano mayor y él me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Oye… ¿acaso a mi no me abrazaras oso maniático? –dijo Alice haciendo pucheros, Emmet la abrazo fuertemente y la levanto del suelo, Emmet era realmente alto, era al menos 20 centímetros mas alto que Alice, y a mí me llevaba 10 centímetros – Bien, mucho abrazo durante un año –dijo Alice cuando Emmet la solto por fin y cuando dijo eso, Emmet y yo reímos a carcajadas

Ay pequeña monstruillo, nunca cambiaras – dijo aun riendo Emmet.

Oh si, si si claro, los chicos bromistas están al fin juntos –dijo Alice con un tono amargo

Ay Emmet, te quejas de tu hermana y tu estas peor –dijo una voz detrás, todos volteamos y nos percatamos de que Carlise y mamá habían visto toda la escena, todos nos reímos ante aquello, incluido Emmet, el era tan feliz, que no se amargaba por nada del mundo.

Carlise –dije yo dándole un abrazo.

Ya veo que jamás me dirás como un padre ¿cierto? – dijo mientras me regresaba el abrazo muy contento.

Ya veremos –le dije sonriente.

Ay eres una convenenciera Bells, después andarás, ay papa, e das dinero para comprar ropa –dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Carlise

Oh si si claro, mira quién habla – le dije con una sonrisa a aquella pequeña monstro reina de la moda, todos reímos a carcajadas al ver el puchero que me hizo Alice, después subimos al auto de Carlise, con el no era nada difícil tener una conversación, algo muy distinto que con papá, cuando llegamos a su casa, Alice se quedo boquiabierta, bueno debo admitir que yo un poco mas

Cuidado con las moscas – dijo Emmet dándonos un amigable codazo a Alice y a mí.

Oh por dios, ¿ya viste Bella? – dijo Alice emocionada.

Sii, ¿ves lo grande que es? –dije un poco mas emocionada que ella

Si –dijo aun más boquiabierta, todos rieron ante nuestra reacción - ¿ríen de felicidad? Porque yo podría reír toda la vida con una casa así – y eso hizo que rieran un mucho mas.

Tu reacción Alice – dijo Emmet riendo aun mas, con la respiración entre cortada

Ay por favor, ¿podemos entrar ya? –dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos.

Si vamos – y esa palabra mágica hizo que Alice saliera corriendo y diera saltitos fuera del auto, todos reímos ante su reacción

Cuando entramos a la casa, Alice se emociono aun más, algo increíble, porque la verdad jamás pensé que se pudiera emocionar más, la casa la casa de Carlisle, era algo mas qe grande, tenia 2 albercas, un jacuzzi, cancha de tenis, mas de 8 habitaciones & cada uno cn baño & una alberca privada.

Esto es…

ESPECTACULAR – me interrumpió Alice, voltee a verla para reclamarle, pero la vi muy distinta, tenía un brillo en los ojos, y estaba mirando fijamente hacia las escaleras, cuando seguí su mirada, vi a Jasper bajando las escaleras junto con su gemela Rosalie, le di un codazo a Alice y ella rio tontamente.

¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunto Carlisle a sus hijos al ver que no bajaba.

Cita –dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos

Oh, eso lo explica todo – dijo Carlisle con un tono un poco molesto

Hola Alice – dijo Jasper dulcemente – Hola Bella

Hola Jasper – dijo rápidamente Alice

Hola – dije dándole un codazo a Alice

Aush – grito Alice

¡¿Qué sucede Alice?! – grito Jasper, un tanto… mucho preocupado.

Emm... – dijo Alice nerviosamente, le di un pisotón para que se callara – nada nada – dijo sonriente.

Chicas, vengan, les mostrare su recamara, la decore yo misma – dijo mamá orgullosa de ella misma.

Esme… Yo puse el dinero – dijo Carlisle fingiendo sentirse ofendido, todos reímos hacia ese gesto.

Yo también ayude un poco – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, mama saco de su bolsillo una llave, abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de una que decia 'entrada restringida solo a chicas sexys'

Es la habitación de Edward – dijo Rose, al ver que miraba el letrero.

Oh, otra razón para no acercarme a la habitación de mi hermanastro – dije con una sonrisa.

Ande, ni te agás, que querías entrar en ella – dijo Rose con una cara picara

Oh si si claro, quien no quisiera entrar a la habitación de ese 'escultural' chico – dije sarcásticamente, y Rose y Alice reían a carcajadas.

Mira Alice esta está tu cama y esta es la tuya Bella… ¿Alice? ¿Bella? – dijo mamá desde la otra habitación.

Oh, que linda mamá – dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción

Bueno chicas creo que las dejo desempachar, buenas noches chicas – dijo mamá dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Buenas noches mamá – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, reímos ante ello.

Hey chicas, ¿les gustaría que les ayudara a desempacar? – dijo Rose desde la puerta

Sí, sí, claro – dijo Alice dando brinquitos de emoción.


	2. La apuesta

**Disclaimer~** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo dos: La apuesta**

Bella POV 

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde que Alice y yo, habíamos decidido venir a vivir con mamá. Era genial poder verla, abrazarla, besarla, todos los días, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la extrañaba demasiado. Debo admitir que todos nos trataban muy bien, mamá, ya nos había dicho a que escuela entraríamos, a la 'Academy Twilight Meyer' que era la misma donde Emmet y los Cullens estudiaban, a mi no me importaba la escuela en la que estuviera, pero en cambio Alice estaba tan emocionada por entrar a esa escuela. Hoy es nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones, mañana iremos a la Academia, así que Rosalie, Alice y yo habíamos decidido ir al centro comercial, como no todas teníamos los mismos gustos, habíamos decidido separarnos y vernos en de dos horas para ir a comer, y por mi parte fui primero hacia la tienda de discos, donde estaba buscando el disco de mi banda favorita Muse, ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que había llegado a la tienda, así que tenia que buscarlo rápido, volví a buscar, una vez mas, y tras unos discos estaba tan solo una copia del disco que yo buscaba

Sonreí aliviada de que, había alcanzado la ultima copia, estiré mi mano para cogerlo cuando otra mano, grande y tosca, lo hizo primero.

- Ey, ese CD es Mio – dije furiosa, aun sin mirar.

- Así y ¿Dónde dice tu nombre? –dijo sarcásticamente Gire mi rostro para ver quien se había adueñado de mi CD, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa, de que era mi _queridito_ hermanastro, _Edward._ (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

- ¿Edward? – dije aun mas furiosa al saber que el que me había quitado mi CD era mi _queridito_ hermanastro. (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

- ¿Bella? – dijo igual o mas furioso que yo.

Emmet POV.

Estábamos Jasper, Edward y Yo en mi habitación jugando videojuegos, ya que las chicas habían salido.

- Ey, ¿Qué les parece si salimos un rato? – pregunto Edward.

- Ándale si Jasper, salgamos un rato, ya jugamos demasiados videojuegos – dije apoyando a mi mejor amigo

- Está bien, pero solo un rato porque quiero seguir jugando.

- ¡¡Ese es mi Jasper!!- chille abrazándolo- ¡Vamos al centro comercial!

De camino al centro comercial, Edward fue el que manejo, Jasper y yo nos hicimos plática, en lo que llegábamos.

- Ey Emmet ¿Qué te parece si hacemos este viaje al centro comercial más divertido?-dijo mi amigo, el tono de su voz me causaba miedo.

- Claro Jasper, ¿Para ti cuál es tu forma de divertirte?- pregunte o más bien retándolo.

- Una apuesta- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡Claro!- grite y Edward me chisto - que quieres apostar?- pregunte ignorando a Edward

- Te apuesto 2000 dólares a que no te atreves a entrar a Victorias Secret's y comprar una tanga- dijo riendo por sus palabras

Al oír eso Edward se río como un completo idiota, diciendo que no era capaz de cumplirlo, pero estaba muy equivocado, se nota que no me conocía, -lo fulmine con la mirada- pero pare, haciéndolo al modo dramático, en verdad necesitaba ese dinero, tenía pensado pedirle a papa para hacerle unos cuantos arreglos a mi Jeep, mi nena, tenía un asiento dañado, y se lo quería arreglar, así que lo que le dije a Jasper fue:

- De que numero quieres tu tanga?- dije riendo por mi comentario.

- Unitalla- dijo riendo también, Edward se le unió a sus risas.

- Está bien- dije acomodándome en mi asiento.

- Esto será divertido- dijo Edward hablando por primera vez.

Llegamos al centro comercial, en cuanto entramos Edward se fue a la tienda de discos, porque dijo que solo aquí había un disco de su grupo favorito 'Muse' así que se dirigió a la tienda de discos. Jasper me llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos:

- ¿Listo Emmet?- pregunto riendo por dentro

- Sí, claro, hagámoslo!- dije suspirando profundamente

Cuando todos vieron que me dirigía a Victoria Secret's se empezaron a oír varias risas, pero yo las ignore, unas personas hasta se paraban para ver, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entre ala tienda de ropa intima para mujeres, me encamine hasta el final de la tienda, que es donde acostumbran a poner la lencería provocativa, llevaba mis brazos por detrás agarrados por las muñecas, vi una braguita, con un elefante por el frente definitivamente, esa era la correcta, pero que ni crea Jasper que no me vengare, claro que no, cogí la tanga con el estampado de elefante y me dirigí alas cajas para pagarla, cuando choque con una muchacha, era alta, rubia, ojos azules, con un escultural cuerpo, esperen un momento, es Rosalie!!!!!Me pare para ayudarla, pues del impacto esta se avía caído, la tome de la mano, pero ella vio lo que llevaba en la otra, la tanga de elefante!

- Emmet, que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo tapando su boca para que no se le saliera la risa.

- Si, lo mismo digo Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije tapando la braguita, pero desgraciadamente ya la había visto.

- Pues aquí compro mi ropa intima, pero más bien la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, me quieres explicar?- dijo riendo

No le podía mentir, ya había visto la trompa del elefante.

- Ok, te lo explicare…-

Alice POV

Estaba dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, no savia en que boutique meterme, zapatería, salón de belleza, nada!, eso era frustrante. Yo Alice Swan, sin saber a qué tienda meterme, me está pasando algo!

Como no se me ocurría nada, pensé en ir por un aperitivo, por lo que decidí ir a burger King, mi lugar preferido, solo iría por un cono, de pistache mi preferido. De camino a Burger, pase por una tienda de lentes llamada 'Gafas Cool' y oh por dios! Vi unos Raybans cuadrados, rositas, que lindura de lentes, llegue y los compre 25 dólares, era un robo, pero lo valían.

Llegue a Burger King, he hice la espantosa fila, 5 personas delante de mí, espero que no compren mucho, o se tardaran mucho, yo solo quería mi conito. Pasaron las primeras 3 personas, que genial solo 2 mas y me comería mi delicioso cono, hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, era un chico rubio, ojos azules, y un trasero de lo más lindo, ese chico tenía que ser mío!, espera un momento, es Jasper!!!

Pero eso no le quita el buen trasero que tiene, Ok Alice, deja de pensar esas cosas. Que injusto no se había dado cuenta que estoy detrás de él,- hice un puchero- Bueno si él no se enteraba de que estaba atrás de él, yo se lo aria saber.

Con unos de mis dedos le di unos golpecitos por la espalda, el reacciono de inmediato, y se volteo. Yo lo encare con una sonrisa estilo Alice (más grande que la de Demi Lovato)

- ¡Hola Alice! – dijo regresándome la mega sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Jazz!- dije dándole un beso en el cachete.

- Perdona no te había visto- explico cabeza abajo

- No te preocupes Jazz, la verdad yo tampoco te había mirado- dije con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

El me respondió con otra sonrisa, en ese momento una muchacha llamo a Jasper, la empleada le estaba pidiendo su orden:

- Buenas tardes, Bienvenido a Burguer King ¿Cuál es su orden? – dijo muy amablemente la señorita con el nombre Sol

- Quiero una malteada de helado, sabor chocolate por favor,- anuncio Jasper buscando su cartera para pagarle a la señorita.

- Claro, espere su orden de este lado, su orden es la número 55- dijo Sol indicándole a Jasper donde debía de esperar su orden.

Jasper se retiro y enseguida, me atendieron a mí.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – repitió amablemente

- Buenas tardes, quiero un cono de pistache doble.- anuncie

- En seguida señorita, haga lo mismo que el joven su orden es la número 56 - dijo dándome una sonrisa. No pude evitar regresársela.

Estábamos Jasper y yo esperando nuestras órdenes cuando se escucho un grito:

- Orden 55 y 56 - gritaba un joven no muy apuesto, incluso tenia granitos en la cara ya reventados.

Jasper y yo nos dirigimos por nuestras órdenes, llegamos y Jasper se ofreció a pagar la mía, que generoso de su parte.

- Yo pago por los dos Alice- dijo dándome una mega sonrisa

- De acuerdo pero no es necesario- dije viéndolo a esos hermosos ojos azules.

- Lo hago por placer Alice- dijo sonriéndome

- Son 15 dólares- dijo el muchacho nada varonil

- Aquí los tiene- dijo Jasper entregándole el dinero.

Acto segundo Jasper y yo salimos del negocio, nos sentamos en una de las bancas del centro comercial a comernos nuestros aperitivos.

- Buena orden- dije dándole un mordisco a mi cono.

- Eyy no digas nada, que tu también no te quedas corta- dijo haciéndome sonrojarme.-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Gracias Jazz- dije viendo mi reloj- oh por dios, mira la hora!, Bella y Rose me están esperando en los cafés 'Starbucks', me tengo que ir Jasper, perdona, después platicamos -pare para tomar aire- Bye!

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, el brazo de Jasper me detuvo por la cintura.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-pregunto con la cara más hermosa que jamás he visto en mi vida.

- Claro, yo creo que no les molestara a las chicas.

Empezamos a caminar, gracias al cielo la cafetería no estaba lejos, pero ¿cuál fue mi grata sorpresa? Emmet y Edward, estaban con las chicas, al parecer Emmet, les estaba contando algo que hizo que Bella riera como loca.

- ¡Hola a todos! - dije saludando con mi mano.

- Hola- respondieron todos, entrecortados por la risa.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunte libremente, pero la única que contesto fue Rose.

- Emmet nos acaba de contar, la apuesta de Jasper y el- dijo Rose riéndose nuevamente.

- Aquí está tu tanga, amigo- dijo Emmet.

Me voltee para ver lo que Emmet le acababa de dar a Jasper, Oh por dios le entrego una tanga con un elefante ¡¡¡¡enfrente!!!!

- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunte riéndome como tonta.

- Es que Emmet y yo hicimos una apuesta.-paro- veras… yo le aposte a Emmet 2000 dólares, a que no se atrevía a comprar una braguita para mí- replico con cara de pocos amigos.

- jajajajaja!! No lo puedo creer, ustedes están completamente locos- dije riendo nuevamente.

- Y bien Jasper me debes 2000 dólares- dijo Emmet felizmente.

- En la casa te los doy- Dijo Jasper enojado

En ese momento todos menos Jasper empezamos a reír como tontos,

La gente se nos quedaba viendo como si tuviéramos monos en l acara o algo gracioso, éramos el centro de atención. Pero eso no era razón para dejar de reírnos, en por lo menos 5 minutos Jasper se unió a nuestras risas. Ése día fue el mejor de mi vida, tomamos unos cuantos cafés y después decidimos irnos a la casa, mañana nos esperaría un largo día.

**Hey Holaa :) segundoo cap :D mee encanta estee cap, loo hizoo Jess, peroo laa ideaa fuee miaa 8-) Okk noo ¬¬ bnoo pss soloo tenemos 1 Review D: esoo es tristee :( bnoo esperoo&lees gustee estee cap ^^ a por ciertoo en el cap anterior hubo un error ._. deciaa:**

**Papá está a punto de casarse con una tipa que podría ser nuestra madre**

**Pero no era madre ¬¬ eraa HERMANA perdon .-. bnoo noos vemoos el próximo Lunees, Chaao**

**Aαtt. Suu 3'**


	3. Academia Twilight Meyers

**Capítulo tres: Academia Twilight Meyers **

Bella POV

Al fin había llegado el día de entrar al Internado Twilight Meyer's, estaba tan feliz, empezaban las clases!, que emoción!  
La noche anterior fue sin duda la mejor de mi vida, nunca pensé que me la pasaría tan genial con mis nuevos hermanos. Pero fue así, Alice estaba de lo mas feliz con Jasper, Rose con Emmet, y yo bueno no me podía quejar me encontraba de lo mejor con Edward, pero a veces decía unos chistes si nada de humor, es un bobo, cuando quiere porque puede ser una linda persona. El día de clases me desperté antes que todos, me metí a bañar, para cuando termine ninguno se había levantado, así que decidí levantar a mi hermana Alice para que me ayudara a despertar al grandullón de Emmet, porque si nos íbamos a meter en un lío al despertar a mi hermano mayor, no quería ir sola en esto.

-Alice, despierta!, ya es tarde!- dije gritando desde la puerta de su recamara.  
-Ay Bella, no me despiertes así!- Exclamo enojada, por la forma en la que la había levantado.  
-Alice en una hora entramos al instituto, tenemos que arreglarnos, y me tienes que ayudar a despertar a Emmet-dije quitándole las cobijas de la cara.  
-Me las pagaras Bella!- grito entrando al baño.

Alice podría tener la mayoría de las veces un humor genial pero cuando estaba enojada, no había nadie que la callase, parecía como un gatito antes de atacar, y la verdad siempre que pasaba eso me daba miedo. La espere en su cuarto, tirada en la cama mientras salía del baño, pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando salió, se metió a bañar, que rápida, yo tarde 25 minutos, vestía cómodamente, unos jeans ala cadera, unas sandalias lila y una blusa blanca con destellos del color de los zapatos.

-Que esperas, Emmet nunca se despierta solo- dijo saliendo al pasillo.

La seguí hasta el cuarto de Emmet, entramos y le gritamos que era hora de despertar, que en escasos minutos iríamos al Internado, pero nada, Emmet siguió roncando como oso. Llevábamos 30 minutos intentando despertar a Emmet, pero nada, ya se habían despertado todos menos el, Rose se ofreció a ayudarnos a despertarlo, mientras los demás merendaban algo. Gritamos y gritamos pero todo era en vano, hasta que a Rosalie se le ocurrió algo perfecto.

-Chicas aléjense, puede reaccionar mal – dijo midiendo la distancia que había entre el y ella.  
Alice y yo nos pusimos hasta la puerta, cuando Rosalie le aventó un vaso con agua fría, eso era lo mejor que había visto Emmet, instantáneamente reacciono. -¡¡ ¿QUEE?!! ¡¡ ¿PORQUE ME ECHAN UN VASO DE AGUA FRIA?!! -Exploto como loco, Rose se fue con nosotras y las tres permanecíamos abrazadas, la verdad todas las veces que Alice y yo habíamos hecho eso de niñas nos había ido muy mal, me estremecí al recordarlo  
-Emmet no te enojes, tenemos media hora tratando de despertarte, pero tu nada, y bueno esto fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para poder levantarte- dijo Alice apresuradamente. -Si hermano, no te enojes, mejor cámbiate, tenemos 15 minutos para irnos al Instituto- dije casi gritándole.  
-Ok, pero esta me las pagaran par de greñudas!- dijo despeinándonos a Rose, Alice y ami. -Emmet!!- gritamos las 3 en coro.  
-Ustedes se lo buscaron- dijo sacándonos la lengua y entrando al sanitario.

En cuanto Emmet entro al baño, nosotras nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a peinarnos nuevamente 5 minutos estábamos todos, en la puerta con nuestras maletas. Carlisle era el que no llevaría hasta el Internado, mama se quedaría a hacer unas cuantas cosas en casa.  
- Bueno mama, nos veremos el Viernes que viene- dijo Alice besando la mejilla de mama.  
-Deacuerdo hijas y hijos, nos vemos, cuídense mucho y no hagan travesuras- dijo en especial a Edward que era el mas rebelde de la familia.

Alice hizo un mohín en forma de broma, pues ella tampoco se quedaba corta, se la pasaba haciendo travesuras, la pequeña monstruito. Carlisle nos llevo hasta el Internado y paso ala dirección para recoger nuestros horarios. Nosotras (Rose, Alice y yo) acompañamos a Carlisle, mientras los chicos daban un rool por el internado

Buenos días señorita, vengo por los horarios de 6 chicos-anuncio Carlisle ala secretaria.

Claro, por favor dígame los nombres- dijo la secretaria de nombre Gina.

Por supuesto, son Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Bella Cullen Swan.- dijo con orgullo.

Antes que nada, señor, en este plantel, las habitaciones las ponemos deacuerdo ala edad de los jóvenes- anuncio Gina- así que le diré como quedaron…

Espere un momento, esque no vinieron todos y tengo que avisarles- interrumpió Carlisle

Esta bien, le daré solo 5 minutos, si no llegan les indicare solo a ustedes- dijo enojada por la interrupción.

Bella llámale a Edward y dile que vengan rápido ala dirección- indico Carlisle nervioso.

Saque mi celular y llame a Edward.

_Hey Bella – _Y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

_Edward, Carlisle quiere que vengan rápido para la dirección_

_Ok, ya vamos adiós _

Después de 5 minutos de haberle llamado a los chicos, llegaron muy sonrientes por lo que note.

Hey ¿que pasa papa? – pregunto Edward preocupado.

Nada hijo que nos dirán sus habitaciones y quería que ustedes también estuvieran presentes

¿Puedo continuar? – pregunto Gina amargamente

Claro señorita siga, siga -

Bueno como le estaba diciendo en este plantel, las habitaciones las ponemos deacuerdo a la edad de los jóvenes, así que les diré la lista: las señoritas Alice y –

Bella Swan compartirán la habitación numero 205, para la señorita Rosalie Cullen numero 210, los jóvenes Jasper Cullen y Emmet Swan compartirán la habitación numero 508, y por ultimo para el joven Edward Cullen la habitación numero 503, para cualquier duda, aquí tienen un mapa de la Academia, y el día de mañana comenzaran las clases. – La verdad a mi me emocionaba tener una habitación con Alice, porque ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas, y siempre compartimos habitación juntas.

Muchas Gracias señorita – dijo Carlisle sonriendo, acto seguido salimos de ahí para ir por nuestras maletas al auto de Carlisle.

Wao Bella tocamos de nuevo juntas, que genial, ahora espero que nuestras clases también lo sean – dijo Alice dando saltitos y abrazándome, todos reían ante ello y después de eso, fuimos por nuestras maletas y nos despedimos de Carlisle.

Edward POV

Cuando íbamos paseando por todo el campus buscando las habitaciones nos fuimos todos hablando en parejas, los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie iban hablando sobre las clases que tendrían este semestre, Alice y Bella iban hablando sobre los chicos que iban viendo, por lo que oí, y eso por alguna razón me hizo gruñir a mis adentros, Emmet me iba contando sobre la feria de comida a la que quería ir, aunque la verdad yo no iba haciéndole mucho caso ya que en ese momento me importaba mas la platica de Bella con su hermana.

Entonces ¿Qué piensas Eddie? – me pregunto Emmet haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué pienso de que? –

Ay de verdad que este no deja de pensar en chicas – dijo en un susurro por lo que pensé que se lo decía a si mismo – Te estaba diciendo que, que tal estaría si fuéramos a la feria de comida del Mall – esto ultimo lo dijo fuerte, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

¿De que feria de comida están hablando? – pregunto Alice

De una que esta en el Mall de aquí cerca, y estaba pensado que seria genial si fuéramos a comer ahí.

Ay yo paso – dijo Rose con un gesto de asco en la voz

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rose – dije apoyando a mi hermana.

Anda Rose, aparte también ay buffets de ensañada – dijo Jasper con tono burlón y Rosalie lo miro fríamente

Ay si Rose no seas aguafiestas – dijo Bella hablando por primera vez muy animadamente

¿Y nos dejan salir al Mall? – dijo Alice con un brillo en los ojos

¡CLARO! – grito Emmet – Siempre y cuando los estudiantes regresemos antes de las 8 de la noche, porque si no nos dejan entrar

Justo el tiempo – dijo Alice con una cara malvada hacia Bella, y vi como Bella la miraba con un gesto de horror - ¡Vayamos al mall! – dijo dando saltitos

¡NO! – grito Bella con un tono dramático - por favor Alice, acabamos de ir hace unas semanas no necesito mas ropa tengo demasiada…

Claro que no iremos de compras Bella, si no que a comer – dijo sonriendo fingiendo inocencia, y Bella lanzo un suspiro de alivio – pero no creas que te salvaras de tu queridita hermana Bella Swan – dijo con una risa malvada y todos reímos ante eso

Bueno ya vayamos cada quien a su habitación, y nos vemos en una hora aquí ¿vale? – dijo Jasper sonriente

Ok – respondimos todos al unísono

Después de eso cada quien se fue a buscar su habitación, las chicas se fueron juntas hacia sus habitaciones, mientras Jasper y Emmet hacían lo mismo, a diferencia de ellos yo tuve que ir solo. La verdad a mi me emocionaba tener una habitación para mi solo, los años pasados me tocaba con Jasper y Emmet y la verdad no cabíamos todos juntos. _Bien 501, 502, y 503, aquí esta la mía_.

Alice POV__

Mientras íbamos hacia los dormitorios de chicas, Rose nos iba contando mas cosas de la Academia, cuando Emmet me dijo que nos dejarían ir al Mall no pude evitar ponerme demasiado feliz, ya que antes de venir aquí, mi única preocupación era que no podría ir a comprar ropa por mucho tiempo.

Oigan chicas, cerca es mi habitación, nos vemos en una hora aquí, chao – se despidió Rose

Chao Rose! – dijimos Bella y yo en coro, y no pudimos evitar reír ante ello - Es genial que nos telepaticemos – dijimos de nuevo Bella y yo en coro y no pudimos evitar reír ante ello, _de nuevo_

203, 204, 205, esta es nuestra habitación Alice – chillo Bella

Toma la llave – y ella la tomo rápidamente, después de que Bella abrió la puerta no pudimos evitar chillar ante tan habitación, era de verdad _genial – _GENIAL, bien ahora acomodemos todo.

Claro – me contesto mi hermana sonriente

Pasamos mucho tiempo arreglando nuestra nueva habitación, la verdad era más grande que la de la casa de mama y Carlisle, y que se dice de la de la casa de papa, la habíamos arreglado con fotografías, había desde cuando Bella y yo éramos bebes hasta el baile del año pasado.

Ay jamás pensé decir esto, pero estoy agotada – dije cayendo en mi cama por el cansancio - ¿Cuánto falta para ir a comer?

Ya es hora, vayamos por los demás – y así fue caminamos las 2 sonrientes conociendo mas de lo que ahora seria _nuestra nueva escuela_. Cuando llegamos vimos a todos esperándonos.

¿Ya están listas chicas? – nos pregunto Edward

Claro, vayamos – contesto mi hermana por mí.

Fuimos al Mall en el Jeep de mi hermano Emmet.

Entonces el pobrecillo de Eddie se quedara solito, haber si no le da miedito – dijo Emmet burlonamente después de muchas bromas

Claro que me dará miedito – dijo Edward inocentemente – por eso mismo invitare amiguitas a mi alcoba osito – dijo Edward burlonamente, todos reímos ante ello, menos Bella, ella tenia una cara enojada.

¿Qué te pasa Bella? – le susurre al oído

Nada – dijo secamente, pero claro yo no le creí, conocía a mi hermana tan bien como ella a mí, pero decidí no preguntar más, _por ahora._ Llegamos al Mall, la verdad era muy grande y mientras íbamos a la feria de comida no pude evitar mirar de reojo en las boutiques que veía, _definitivamente_ en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre, vendré a comprar ropa.

¿Chicas que quieren de comer? – pregunto Edward muy educadamente cuando conseguimos una mesa para comer.

Bueno para Bella y para mi, 2 hamburguesas con queso, y papas medianas – dije sabiendo los gustos de mi hermana

Yo una ensalada de pollo a la plancha – contesto Rose después de mi.

Bien, nosotros vamos – dijo Jasper

Ey Bella, ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – dije cuando los chicos ya estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Rose curiosa

Lo que paso es que Bella se puso celosa de Edward.

No me puse celosa – dijo Bella molesta

Te gusta mi hermano – afirmo Rose ignorando el comentario de Bella

NO! No me gusta tu hermano – grito mi hermana.

Ay ¿Por qué no? Edward es un chico apuesto, buena onda, y por lo visto te trata bien – dije tratando de sacarle la información a mi hermana.

Bueno supongamos, que me gusta, pero somos hermanos, además no creo que yo le guste. – dijo esto ultimo en un susurro,

No son hermanos – negó Rose

Bueno no, pero hermanastros si, y ya terminen este interrogatorio por favor –

Ok – dijimos Rose y yo en coro, _Bueno al menos ya se que te gusta –_ pensé mientras tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Emmet POV. 

Ey Edward, ¿Qué fue todo eso de 'amiguitas'? porque todos sabemos que tu eres un mujeriego pero no para llevarlas a tu habitación, ¿no? – dijo Jasper y yo asentí

No, no es nada – contesto Edward rodando los ojos.

¿Te gusta Alice Cierto? – pregunte, _auque yo sabia que no era Alice la que le gustaba, si no Bella, pero si Edward no lo diría por su propia cuenta, se lo sacaría a la mala._

¿AlLICE? – gritaron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, _así que no solo era un enamorado, si no dos, que interesante…_- asentí, como una respuesta para ellos

¿Alice? – repitió Edward pensativo y yo volví asentir de nuevo – No, no me gusta Alice, bueno es linda y…

MUY linda – lo corrigió Jasper rodando los ojos.

Bueno si muy linda, y toda la cosa, pero no es mi tipo

Entonces… ¿Bella? – pregunte directo al grano, pero Edward no contesto simplemente rodó los ojos, y me ignoro – ¡Te gusta!, ¡Te gusta! – canturreé como un niño pequeño y Jasper me imito

Bueno, supongamos que fuera así, yo no le gusto a ella y somos hermanos –

¿Quién te dice que no le gustas a Bella? – dije rodando los ojos, cuando Edward estaba apunto de contestar la señorita de caja nos interrumpió.

Buenas tardes, Bienvenido a Burguer King ¿Cuál es su orden? – dijo muy amablemente la señorita con el nombre Dulce

Quiero 4hamburguesas con queso. Papas medianas, una ensalada de pollo a la plancha, 1 hamburguesa King con papas grandes y aros de cebolla – dije buscando mi cartera para pagar yo.

Bien, espere su orden de este lado, su orden es la numero 35 – dijo la muchacha indicándonos donde debíamos esperar la orden.

Después de esa interrupción, ya no pudimos seguir torturando a Edward. Cuando llegue Alice me hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Edward y después a Bella con una cara picara por lo que entendí 'A Bella le gusta Edward' y yo le conteste con el mismo gesto pero señalando primero a Edward y después a Bella, ella me sonrío con suficiencia y yo le devolví la mirada, por lo que entendí que quizá tenia un plan, y yo le ayudaría. Comimos entre broma y broma, pasamos toda la tarde en el Mall, cuando fue hora de regresar, nos fuimos en mi bebe, cuando llegamos decidimos todos ir a sus habitaciones, mañana nos esperaría un gran día.


	4. Un día de Feria

**Disclaimer: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo los usamos para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Capitulo 4.

Un día de Feria

Alice POV

Me encontraba sentada en la taza del baño sentada en el escusado, pero esperen no estaba haciendo del baño, simplemente estaba aclarando mis ideas. En verdad a Bella le gustaba nuestro hermanastro Edward? No lo puedo creer. Pero tendría que averiguarlo o dejo de llamarme Mary Alice Swan!.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta del baño.

-Alice? Estas ahí?-escuche como preguntaba Rose.

-Si aquí estoy!!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas para que Rose me escuchase.

-Alice, sal inmediatamente del sanitario!!!!- Grito enfadada.

No se porque, pero Salí inmediatamente. El tono de su voz me causaba miedo, estaría enojada?

-Que pasa rose?!- Pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-Mira esto:.- dijo sentándose conmigo y enseñándome su celular.

En la pantalla había un mensaje de… Emmett?

"Rose avísale a Bella y Alice, que fuga a la feria en Valle De Sol, alas 7 las esperamos en la puerta, sean puntuales!"

Una feria wow! Claro que iría!!

-vamos!! –grite antes que Rose.

-si!! –salto Rose, abrazándome.

-espera, ya le dijiste a Bella? –pregunte.

- aja –respondió Rose torciendo los ojos.

-Y que te dijo?

-Que si!! –dijo Rose gritado. seria el mejor día de mi vida.

-entonces, ¿que esperamos? – dije sonriendo abiertamente.

Rosalie me contesto con una sonrisa y fuimos hasta donde los chicos nos citaron. En el camino nos encontramos a Bella y se fue con nosotras. Para cuando llegamos los chicos ya nos esperaban.

Jasper se veía de lo mas guapo. Vestía unos vaqueros cafés y una playera negra, los primeros botones de esta, estaban desabotonados, casi me da un infarto cuando lo ví. También llevaba unos lentes Rayban blancos, me enamore de ellos.

-bueno ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Edward, cuando llegamos a ellos.

Todas asentimos y nos fuimos a la feria.

Llegamos 20 minutos mas tarde. La feria era lo mejor, montañas Rusas, carruseles, fuentes de sodas, toboganes de agua y Cabinas instantáneas!!! . se imaginan con quien iba a conseguir tomarme una foto ¿no?

-vamos chicos, hay que convivir como hermanos así que por parejas!! –grite emocionadísima.

-Claro que si, Alice, me parece una excelente idea –comento Jasper con una sonrisa viéndome a los ojos.

-pues ya que estas de acuerdo, tu y yo Jasper, claro si quieres

-por supuesto, Alice –me contesto tomándome de la mano. Casi desfallezco.

-no creo que sea la mejor idea, Alice – comenzó Bella con voz un poco preocupante.

-vamos Bella, será divertido –dije mordiéndome el labio inferior pero sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

-Alice… -empezó Rosalie. No les daría chance de arruinarme mi plan.

-nos vemos a las 11 de la noche en el coche –dije corriendo y llevando a Jasper conmigo.

Escuche que me llamaban, pero los ignore y obviamente Jasper también.

-¿A donde quiere ir señorita?- pregunto Jasper educadamente.

-Mmm se que estoy grandecita, pero me gustaría ir al carrusel y a la cabina fotográfica –dije sonriéndole- nunca e entrado en una de esas , caballero.

-Ok, vamos al carrusel primero –dijo Jasper.

Le correspondí con una sonrisa estilo Alice **(A/N: mas grande que la de Demi Lovato)**

Caminamos varios metros aun tomados de la mano y llegamos al carrusel. Genial!. Yo espere a Jasper viendo los caballitos mientras él iva a comprar las entradas.

Para cuando llego, me arrastro hacia el juego y me subió y enseguida se monto el , en el mismo caballo!. Jasper apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cintura. Me sentía genial con Jasper a mi espalda. La gente nos miraba pero a mi me valía cacahuate, era feliz.

El tiempo en el carrusel termino antes de lo imaginado, tuvimos que bajar y Jasper me ayudo como todo un caballero que es.

-ahora vamos a la cabina, te parece? –pregunte una octava mas arriba de mi voz debido a la emoción.

Jasper me sonrió y me tomo de la mano llevándome casi arrastrando hacia la cabina fotográfica. Al llegar me percate de que había 3 parejas en la fila, las cuales se estaban besando. Me volví un poco atrevida y le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper. Se puso como tomate, era tan tierno!.

Jasper y yo jugábamos mientras llegaba nuestro turno en la cabina. Cuando éste llego, él me cedió el paso y cuando entre a la cabina me percate de que el asiento era para uno. Jasper se sentó enseguida.

-¿Dónde me sentare yo?

-Emm… pues solo hay espacio para una persona .. o te sientas en mis piernas o me cargas, tu elijes –dijo algo tímido pero divertido.

-eres muy pesado. Me siento en tus piernas!.-Acepte un poco nerviosa y creo que él también estaba nervioso.

Enfrente de nosotros, estaba la cámara y un temporizador. Jasper deposito las monedas.

El temporizador comenzó su cuenta regresiva, cuando el primer flashazo se disparo, Jasper y yo nos movimos como locos; hacíamos caras chistosas, nos poníamos cuernitos, torcíamos la boca, hacíamos vistos, simulábamos picarnos la nariz, fingíamos ahorcarnos mutuamente, etcétera.

Ya cuando faltaban tres fotos. yo le di un beso en la mejilla, pero él movió su cabeza para mirarme , haciendo que lo besara a medio labio, nos quedamos en shock. En la penúltima foto Jasper me miro directamente a los ojos alternadamente, pues también miraba mis labios, al igual que yo. Se acerco hasta tocar a penas mis labios y la cámara nos tomo una foto. En la ultima foto, Jasper y yo ya habíamos profundizado el beso y quedo grabado por la cámara en el ultimo flash.

Seguía en las piernas de Jasper, estaba en shock, nos habíamos besado!, no reaccionaba, hasta que escuche la voz del dueña del local:

-Chicos, el tiempo ha acabado.-Dijo impaciente, pues tenia a mas parejitas afuera.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos, o puede entrar.- Dijo Jasper con tono nervioso.

Solo asentí y salimos de la cabina. Jasper pago las fotos y las guardo en su chaqueta. Íbamos caminando sin lugar fijo, cuando me tropecé con una piedra, en frente de nosotros había una enorme fuente, Jasper para evitar que callera, me sujetó de la cintura, pero ¿quien iba a saber que Jasper tenia un mal equilibrio? Por ende Jasper y yo caímos en la enorme fuente.

El agua estaba realmente fría, no sabíamos que decir, nos quedamos callados, no dijimos nada. Pudieron haber pasado minutos, tal vez segundos o incluso horas, pero tanto Jasper como yo no dijimos nada. No podía dejar de ver esos hermosísimos ojos azules, y eso labios carnosos que hace un par de minutos me habían besado. Fue en ese momento que Jasper se percato que no lo dejaba de ver y exploto en risas. No lo pude evitar le seguí las risas, estábamos riendo como idiotas. Se nos había mojado todo, dinero, celulares, ropa, y…. la tira de fotos que nos habíamos tomado, Jasper nunca me la enseño y por lo visto el tampoco.

Jasper saco de su bolsillo la tira de fotos y al sacarla nos dimos cuenta de que la tinta se había corrido con el agua. Solo había una foto que estaba intacta… la de nuestro beso.

-Alice, no hay que decir nada de lo ocurrido por favor.- dijo Jasper viéndome a los ojos.

-Claro, no te preocupes, no diré nada.- Dije parándome, para salir de la fuente. Jasper hizo lo mismo y los dos salimos de ahí.

-Gracias, creo que es hora de irnos con los chicos, no crees?.- Pregunto con nervios.

Asentí y salimos directo al lugar en donde nos quedamos con los chicos. Para cuando llegamos los chicos reían tipo como habíamos reído Jasper y yo hace unos momentos. Se veían realmente feliz. Bella fue la primera en vernos, dejo de reír inmediatamente, mientras los demás seguían riendo, nos apunto con su dedo con cara de horror, acto seguido los demás se voltearon y pudieron vernos, dejaron de reír inmediatamente. Llegamos y ellos no podían decir nada.

-¿Que les paso a ustedes dos?.- pregunto Emmett, tratando de no reír.

-Larga historia.-contesto Jasper

-Alice, no la tienes que contar. -Dijeron Rose y Bella con tono frio.

Solamente asentí, fue cuando vi que Edward no decía nada, raro en verdad.

-Y a ti Edd, que te pasa?.- dije algo preocupada.

-A mi nada, pero que acaso no te haz visto en un espejo.- dijo frívolo, negué con la cabeza y el me dirigió al espejo del auto.

Mi cabello caía para abajo, chorreando de agua, mis ojos todo el maquillaje se había expropiado, el rímel que tenia puesto se había corrido, parecía monstruo. No lo pensé ni dos segundo:

-¡¡VAMONOS!!.- Grite metiéndome al carro. Todos se rieron de mi reacción, pero obedecieron. Otros 20 minutos de camino. Maravilloso.

Gracias al cielo cuando llegamos, no había nadie que se pudiera burlar de mi apariencia. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Bella y Rose me hicieron millones de preguntas, las convencí de que mañana tendríamos todo el tiempo libre, claro después de clases. Ellas a muy a su pesar aceptaron. Esa noche solamente soñé con el beso de Jasper y yo, un beso del cual nadie se podría enterar…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLA GENTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO DIFICIL DE HACER, YA QUE LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGABA D: **

**PERO AL FINAL LO LOGREE!! CON MUCHA PRECION DE LA POSOLERA, PERO LO LOGREE!!**

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN EL DIA DE MAÑANA EN NUESTRO METROFLOG, DAREMOS UNA BREVE EXPLICACION (:**

**ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS DESPUES.**

**CON CARIÑO: JESS **


	5. Inicio de clases

**DEClARACiON: Los personajes de esta historia, son propiedad de Meyer, solo la historia es de nosotras :D **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo cinco: Inicio de clases.**

**Bella POV.**

El día anterior habías sido genial, Emmet parecía un niño pequeño, habíamos subido a carruseles, montañas rusas y muchos juegos más, todos habíamos terminado muertos, hoy me había despertado muy temprano, a pesar de que no había podido dormir muy bien, ya que hoy sería mi primer día de clases, cuando termine de bañarme pensé que Alice ya estaba despierta, ya que todos los años ella se despertaba 3 horas antes de lo necesario para maquillarse y elegir su ropa, y desgraciadamente la mía también, así que tuve que despertar a Alice porque si no, se pondría estérica de que no se podría arreglar bien, ya me había pasado, y no quería revivirlo.

-Als – dije mientras la movía un poco.

-mmm… - contesto mientras besaba la almohada, eso era tan extraño, y tan asqueroso al mismo tiempo, así que mejor decidí dejarlo así, un ataque de histeria de Alice era mejor que ver eso – Jasper besas tan bien… - dijo con una sonrisa apartándose de la almohada, un momento, ¿acaba de decir jasper?, así que mi hermanita pensaba que jasper besaba bien, ¿imaginación? O quizá… ¿experiencia? – Lindo sueño – dijo demasiado bajo quisa lo dijo para ella misma, mientras se sentaba en la cama, y se estiraba mientras que en su cara habitaba una gran sonrisa.

-Lindo sueño… ¿eh? – dije mientras levantaba una ceja, esto era venganza por lo del centro comercial...

-¿Bella? – Dijo con cara de horror – Bella… ¿Qué hora es?

- Es tarde Als, anda que tenemos que ir por nuestros horarios.

-¿horarios? – dijo y en una milésima de segundo ya estaba arreglando su ropa para bañarse, cuando Alice termino de arreglarse, fuimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, ni Alice ni yo sabíamos donde se pedían los horarios o que…

- Bella tenemos que ir al mall esta semana –cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, me timbro el bolsillo, al parecer había llegado un mensaje.

De: Emmet

Para: Bella

Hey, las estamos esperando afuera de la dirección, para recoger sus horarios.

-¿De quién es el mensaje? – dijo Alice dando brinquitos

-De Emmet, dice que nos esperan afuera de la dirección, para que recojamos nuestros horarios…

-ahhh – al decir esto su sonrisa al estilo Alice **(N/A mas grande que la de Demi Lovato)** se transformo en una perfecta línea recta – Y al decir 'nos esperan' ¿Quiénes nos esperan? – dijo con los ojos brillándole a más no poder.

- Amm, me imagino que Ed, Emmet, Rose, y Jazz – cuando mencione el nombre de Jazz, Alice se sonrojo un poco y agacho la cabeza, pero decidí no mencionarlo.

- Vaya al fin llegan – dijo Edward secamente.

- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? – pregunte.

- umm...

- Naa, no es nada, todos sabemos que la pequeña duende, tarda mucho en arreglarse- dijo Emmet burlonamente, comencé a buscar a mi hermana con la vista, Alice estaba demasiado extraña últimamente, la Alice normal, ya hubiera hecho que Emmet estuviera retorciéndose en el piso, retractándose de lo que dijo, cuando por fin la encontré , estaba detrás de mí, con la mirada hacia sus pies, y la vi aun mas roja que antes, esto estaba demasiado extraño…

- Bueno ya vámonos porque se nos hace tarde – dijo ahora Rose al mismo tiempo que tenía una mano en su cintura y con su tacón, que por cierto media al menos 10 centímetros dando golpes en el suelo.

- Ay cálmate wereja, en cualquier momento puedes ver a tu queridito Aro – dijo Edward burlonamente.

- ¿Qué me dijiste? – dijo Rose dando golpes con su bolsa a Edward.

- ¡Paren ya! – dijo Jasper interviniendo entre los dos.

- Aush… ¿Qué traes en tu bolso? ¿Piedras? – dijo Edward sobándose el codo, Rose solo se carcajeo, y fuimos directo hacia la oficina a la que habíamos ido con Carlisle, Cuando entramos había una fila demasiado larga, estuvimos aproximadamente 30 minutos ahí, cuando al fin fue mi turno me daban ganas de cantar de felicidad.

- Buenos días, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto la chica, que reconocí por el nombre de Gina, la de la vez pasada.

- Swan... Bella Swan – al oír mi nombre hizo una leve mueca

- Tome – dijo sonriendo, dándome un sobre.

Cuando todos tuvimos nuestros horarios, los compráramos, como Ed, Alice y yo estábamos en el mismo semestre, los comparamos entre los tres, mientras que Rose, Emmet y jazz hacían lo mismo.

-¿Primera hora? – pregunto Alice emocionada, ya habíamos decidido que Alice preguntaba y después los tres contestábamos.

- Matemáticas –contestamos Allie y yo, mientras que Edward contesto un casi silencioso 'Ingles'

- ¿Segunda hora?

- Química – contestamos de nuevo Allie y yo, Alice ya estaba dando brinquitos, mientras que Edward y yo solo pudimos reír.

- Geografía – dijo Edward entre risas.

- ¿Tercera hora?

- Ingles - conteste yo rápidamente esperando que Alice me secundara, pero no fue así..

- Lectura – contestaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuarta hora? – y así seguimos hasta que llegamos a la octava clase, al final resulto que yo tenia Matemáticas, Química y Educación Física con Alice, Educación Física, Biología y teatro con Edward, mientras que ingles, Lectura y Geografía las tenia sola, si que este seria un semestre difícil…

**Jasper POV.**

Estábamos Emmet, Rose y yo comparando nuestros horarios, la verdad no había estado poniendo mucha atención que digamos, en momentos miraba a Alice de reojo, por lo que vi estaba emocionada, estaba dando unos pequeños saltos, mientras que Edward y Bella reían por su reacción, no pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

-Entonces Rose, nos toca solo una clase juntos ¿cierto? – dijo Emmet tristemente sacándome de mis pensamientos y Rose le respondió con un leve asentimiento y después los dos agacharon la cabeza – Hey Jasper nos toco Teatro juntos, podremos volver hacer la Bella y la bestia – dijo Emmet burlonamente retomando su sonrisa al estilo Emmet, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa mientras que mi estomago se revolvía ante aquel recuerdo. – Hey Chicos ¿Cómo les fue con las clases? – pregunto cuando los demás ya estaban enfrente de nosotros.

-Umm, pues ahí se va, ¿Y ustedes? –contesto Bella.

- Pues solo nos toco una clases con cada quien – en ese momento toco el timbre, era hora de la primera clase del día.

- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos clase de matemáticas con… - dijo Alice buscando en su hoja – Meyer, la profesora Meyer, Adiós chicos, suerte en su primer día – esto ultimo lo grito, ya que ya llevaba a Bella arrastrando hacia la clase de matemáticas.

- ¿Qué te toca Ed? – pregunto mi gemela.

- Ingles, mi clase favorita – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Con la profesora Greene? – pregunto Rose.

- Si eso es lo mejor de todo, es una gran profesora.

- Si eso es cierto, además de lo hermosa que es. – dije entrometiéndome en su conversación, Edward solo río mientras asentía a causa de mi comentario.

- Bueno Ed, mi clase queda cerca del edificio, ¿nos vamos juntos? – pregunto Rosalie, a ella no le gustaba ir sola por nada del mundo., dicho esto mis dos hermanos desaparecieron entre la gente que ya estaba caminando hacia sus clases.

- Bueno bro, creo que yo también me voy a Educación física, suerte.

- adiós Emmet – conteste.

Después de eso, camine hacia el laboratorio de Química, cuando entre al salón, vi algunos de mis amigos, como Aro, el chico que quería a mi hermana Rose, con el que Edward la molestaba seguido, también vi a Demetri y a Chace, aunque la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos, así que solo fui a sentarme a un lugar alejado. Cuando llego el Profesor Gigandet, el profesor de Química, la mayor parte de la clase se paso en presentaciones hacia los alumnos y también de los alumnos, y yo… pensando en el beso secreto y en Alice, no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella, no sabia si solo era algo físico o algo del corazón, estaba tan confundido, Alice era muy linda, demasiado, y no solo en lo físico, si no también en su personalidad, pero era mi hermanastra, y por otro lado, solo suponiendo, que me gustara, estaba completamente seguro de que ella solo me miraba como.. a su hermanastro, y si a mucho llegábamos a hermanos, o quizá amigos, pero jamás me miraría como un hombre para ella…

- Bueno chicos es hora de que se vayan a su próxima clase, recuerden que hoy por ser el primer día, tienen solo sus primeras cuatro clases, suerte con las demás chicos y nos vemos mañana. – Dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer ya había sonado el libre, haci que me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase, que seria Lectura, con la profesora Reaser, la verdad no tarde mucho, ya que el salón de Lectura estaba a un lado de Química, cuando entre la profesora Reaser no estaba ahí, así que busque un lugar que estuviera libre de atrás, la verdad yo no era de las personas que se sentaban atrás, si no adelante, solo que hoy estaba tan confundido, que necesitaba pensar, cuando al fin encontré un lugar, camine hacia ahí, solo que cuando estuve a punto de sentarme, vi a alguien que no me ayudaría para nada en estos momentos, bueno en realidad nunca era grata su presencia, _María,_ Esa chica tenia un grave trauma conmigo, desde que estábamos en séptimo grado, me había estado siguiendo, y aunque yo la rechace varias veces, no, en realidad no fueron varias, siempre la rechace, es solo que parecía que cuando la rechazaba era una invitación a que me molestara mas…

- Jazi! – chillo cuando me senté en el asiento que estaba libre, no tuve otra mas que sentarme ahí, aunque ella estuviera al lado.

- María – conteste a su saludo mirándola de forma aburrida – me llamo Jasper, - odiaba tanto que me llamara Jazi, no se de donde había sacado el apodo de Jazi, mis amigos me llamaban Jasper, pero solo mis amigos y ella no tenia nada que ver con la palabra amigos.

- Ay Jazi, que gusto verte – dijo mientras se enrollaba el pelo, lo que para ella era una manera de llamarlo, _sexy_.

- Pienso igual María – _claro, después de que el infierno se congele, dos veces_.

- Y ¿Qué hiciste sin mi en tus vacaciones? – _disfrutar no tenerte cerca_.

- Salí de viaje con mi familia y ¿tu?

- Extrañarte – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y acercaba su boca a mi cuello…

- Lamento el retraso, Por favor chicos, siéntense – dijo la Profesora, ¡_GRACIAS!_ María se fue hacia su asiento, refunfuñando quien sabe que cosas, la verdad, ni me importaba, la clase de lectura había sido tan aburrida, si no fuera porque cada cinco minutos, si no es que menos, María me enviaba recaditos, me hubiera quedado dormido, cuando al fin el timbre toco salir corriendo de ahí antes de que María me siguiera, y lo logre, salí del salón tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ahora, solo esperemos que María no este en mi próxima clase…

**Edward POV.**

La verdad es que mis dos primeras clases no habían sido tan geniales como pensaba, gracias a Tanya, ay esa niñita que pensaba que porque le pedí un lápiz, ya la amaba, ay por favor, además había sido hace 3 años, ¡3 AÑOS! , Si me hubiera imaginado todos los problemas que me hubiera ahorrado al no pedirle el lápiz, hubiera preferido no contestar ese estupido examen, total, hubiera sido mejor reprobar año, así ya no tendría que verla, gracias a Tanya ahora estaba aquí en la dirección, en la clase que debía ser la de Física, con Bella, quería verla jugar Basketball, seria genial burlarme de ella, pero ¡NO! Gracias a la estupida de Tanya, estaba aquí, castigado, en la sala de profesores…

_**{Flashback}**_

_-Adiós Hermanito, suerte en tu clase – dijo Rosalie burlonamente al ver que Por su culpa había llegado tarde y la profesora Greene, mi favorita, ya estaba en el salón_

_- Señor Cullen, ¿porque tan tarde? – pregunto la profesora, que por lo que note, molesta._

_- Lo que pasa es que mi hermana tuvo que ir al baño y la acompañe…_

_- Y ¿cree que por eso lo estaré esperando? – yo solo negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que la profesora Greene era una gran maestra, y amiga pero como enemiga, también lo era, y no quería meterme en problemas con ella – Sabe que, por ser el primer día de clases, lo dejare pasar, pero déjeme decirle que es la primera y la ultima vez que llega tarde a mi clase, tome asiento – dijo mientras me dejaba entrar al salón._

_Cuando iba entrando casi todo el salón me saludo, solo unas cuantas chicas que solo suspiraban al verme, ¿Qué querían? Soy el chico mas guapo de la escuela, era obvio que pasara eso, muchas de las chicas que me iban saludando o suspiraban, o simplemente las dos, algunas, pero solo algunas eran chicas con las que quería salir, otras, con las que ya había salido y algunas, con las que jamás saldría, entre ellas Tanya, ay esa niña tonta, la detestaba tanto, gracias a ella había tenido serios problemas con algunas de mis exnovias, se la había pasado diciendo por toda la escuela que estábamos saliendo, cosa que no era cierta… ay no puede ser, viene para acá, noooooooo._

_-Hola Eddy – dijo en un tono, queme imagino que para ella era seductor, pero para mi, era repugnante, lo mas repugnante en la vida._

_-Hola Tanya-estas dos palabras fueron las que bastaron para que comenzara a besarme, yo en ningún momento se lo devolví, claro, pero me apretaba hacia ella de una manera, que ni siquiera Emmet hubiera podido apartarla, subí mis manos, hacia su cuello para apartarla, no se que paso, pero ella subió el nivel de sus besos, que para ella era apasionado, a súper apasionado, pero para mi de, asqueroso se elevo a quiero vomitar ya, y mira que yo pensaba que mi beso mas asqueroso podría ser con un chico, pero estaba muy equivocado…_

_- ¡SEÑOR CULLEN! – grito la maestra detrás de mi... un momento, ¿acabo de decir, maestra? – YA ME SACO DE QUISIO PRIMERO LLEGA TARDE, INVENTA LA ESCUSA DE QUE SU HERMANA FUE AL BAÑO Y AHORA SE BESA CON UNA CHICA EN EL SALON DE CLASES, VAYA HACIA LA DIRECIÓN AHORA MISMO… - dijo después de que Tanya se aparto de mi, la gallina había corrido hacia su asiento - Y USTED SEÑORITA DENALI...- y ya no pude escuchar mas, porque me fui directo a la dirección… _

_-Duro miss Greene!! Duroo!!.- Decia una chica llamada Jessica, que se creía la mas popular del salón, pero no lo era._

_-Usted guarde silencio Señoritta!!.- Dijo la maestra algo ceria, pero evitando las risas_

_**{Fin del Flashback}**_

Recordar el beso que tuve con Tanya me hizo estremecerme, no pude haber sido tan idiota al dejarla besarme, debía apartarla, al menos así me hubiera ahorrado un problema más...

-¿Edward? – dijo una voz detrás de mí, estaba seguro de que la conocía, y muy bien…

**Rosalie POV.**

En mis tres primeras clases habían sido de los más aburridas, y patéticas, faltaba algo en ellas, y yo sabía que era, es duro admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Emmet, porque Lectura, Matemáticas e Ingles, no eran para nada divertidas sin Emmet ni Jasper, cada minuto sin mi hermanastro el oso y mi hermano el pacifico, eran eternos, sin sus bromas y sin sus payasadas sin sus peleas entre ellos, cada minuto pasaba como horas, cuando al fin termino mi tercera hora, seguía la cuarta, y quizás la peor, Educación Física, ¿Qué haría sin Emmet y sin Jasper? ¿Quién aria el oso gritando por toda la cancha que ya no lo golpearan mas? ¿Quién me daría ánimos cuando no quisiera jugar a Basketball? Odiaba que no me aya tocado con ellos, me duele admitirlo, pero sin Emmet ni Jasper, no soy nada, ellos eran los únicos que hacían sacar lo mejor de mí y también lo peor, los extrañaría demasiado este semestre.

-Bueno chicos, se que los de tercer semestre deberían estar en la cancha grande, pero siento decirles que por problemas del techo, estaremos con los de primer semestre – dijo el profesor Lutz, sacándome de mis pensamientos, nos hizo en una fila y nos fuimos hacia la cancha que había sido nuestra el año pasado, cuando llegamos estaban los de primer semestre ahí, y nos dijeron que podíamos estar haciendo lo que quisiéramos, yo tenía la esperanza de que alguno de mis hermanos estuviera ahí, busque por toda la cancha con la mirada, desgraciadamente no había nadie ahí…

- Boo! – grite desesperada al sentir la mano de alguien en mi espalda, voltee para darle su merecido a aquella persona

- ¡ALICE! ¡BELLA! – grite emocionada, al ver que las que me habían hecho enfadarme hacia segundos, me habían hecho sonreír tanto ahora.

- Ay no Rose, debiste de ver tu cara, noo! No lo supero! Noo! – dijo Alice entre risas, apenas me había dado cuenta de que se estaban riendo, y no solo riendo si no burlando.

- nada me quitara la sonrisa de ahora – dije con una gran sonrisa, después ella rieron y todas reímos juntas, toda la hora no la pasamos hablando sobre muchas cosas, habíamos decidido que el Cuestionario hacia Alice seria en la noche, ya que este no era el momento correcto, cualquiera podría oír, después fue la hora de receso y nos fuimos directo a buscar a los chicos.

**Alice POV.**

Estábamos buscando a los chicos en la cafetería, cuando vi que Emmet nos hacía señas, les dije a las chicas donde estaba y fuimos directo ahí.

-¿Qué onda chicas? – pregunto Emmet muy animado

-Genial, nos toco la clase de física juntas, fue genial – conteste yo a mi hermano.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí Ed? – pregunto mi hermana

- Lo que pasa esque gracias a una chica…

- Tanya – lo interrumpió Emmet burlonamente por detrás y Edward le lanzo una mirada de que se callara, el le contesto bajando la cabeza pero aun riendo.

- Bueno, como les decía, una chica, Tanya, esta locamente enamorada de mí desde hace 3 años, por supuesto, que yo no la pelo, pero parece que eso la hace más pegajosa hacia mí, hoy me beso enfrente de la profesora y la profesora como no aguanto mi 'mal comportamiento' – dijo esto ultimo, simulando con sus dedos 2 comillas – y como había llegado tarde – voltio a ver a Rosalie con una cara fría y ella rodo los ojos – entonces me mando a dirección – Pero chicos… ¡Jue horrible, jue horrible!.- decía imitando al lonje moco. **(A/N: Derechos reservados x mi XD )**

-Jajajaja!!.- explotamos todos ante el comentario de Edward.

- ¿Y porque no le dices que te deje en paz? – pregunte yo y Edward me respondió con una carcajada, y yo le lance una mirada fría, tratando de decirle que lo que le decía era enserio, entonces se calmo.

- ¡Ja! Se lo eh dicho, amm – y comenzó a mover sus dedos simulando contarlos – ¡TANTAS VECES QUE NI LO RECUERDO!– grito histérico – pero no entiende, Me dice que ya entendió las claves, que entiende que quiera que nuestro 'Romance' – dijo esto ultimo, simulando con sus dedos 2 comillas, de nuevo – sea secreto – completo con un suspiro, Emmet comenzó a reír, y Edward, trago en seco, después Bella,Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reír histéricamente, pudieron haber pasado, segundos, minutos o hasta horas y los cuatro seguiríamos riendo, Emmet y yo, hasta comenzamos a darle golpes a la mesa a causa de la risa, claro que de Emmet lo esperaría. Pero ¡¿De mi?! ¿Se imaginan como me estaba riendo para que pasara eso? Cuando al fin pude parar de reír -que por cierto no fue por mi misma, si no porque mi estomago me comenzó a doler a causa de la risa – me di cuenta de que Jasper no estaba, así que decidí preguntar que donde estaba.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Jasper? – pregunte con la respiración entre cortada a causa de la risa, aunque me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado en un momento así, ya que todos aun estaban riendo, ¡HASTA EDWARD HABIA COMENZADO A REIR!

- Fue… por… la… co… comida… - me contesto mi hermano Emmet entre risas, limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido a causa de la risa, parecía caricatura japonesa – miren ya viene – dijo cuando se pudo controlar, señalando hacia la dirección, donde me imagino, deberían de estar los puestos de comida - ¿Qué trajiste Jasper? – pregunto mi hermano dando saltitos, ya veo que los saltitos es de familia, ¡Ja!

- Hamburguesas, pizzas, en fin, de todo lo que se me cruzaba – y Emmet se lamió los labios, después de eso, todos comimos, hasta rose, comimos de todo, y nos dimos tiempo de mas para comer ya que como por ser el primer día de clases, solo teníamos cuatro clases y ya nos podíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones, cuando al fin terminamos, decidimos ir por un helado, obvio, yo compre de pistache, mi favorito, después de los helados, nos fuimos cada quien a nuestra habitación, con la diferencia de que Rose se fue a la nuestra, ya que hoy seria mi cuestionario de lo que paso ayer en la feria.

- ahora si Alice, cuéntanoslo ¡TODO! – dijo Rose mientras saltaba de la cama.

- ¿pero que quieren que les cuente? – pregunte rodando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tu y Jasper se fueron juntos? – pregunto Bella levantando una ceja.

- porque somos hermanos, ¿lo recuerdan? – dije sarcásticamente, ellas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- esa no es escusa – dijo Rose cruzando los brazos en su pecho – para mi que ay algo – dijo levantando una ceja.

- ay ¡por favor! – Grite dramáticamente con mis brazos en el aire – es como si yo les preguntara, que si le gustan Edward y Emmet.

- Estem, Bella yo creo que tiene razón, no paso nada, - dijo Rose tartamudeando.

- Si es cierto, te creemos – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

Después yo les conté a los juegos que nos subimos Jasper y yo, y ellas me contaron, todas las babosadas que hizo Emmet, claro, yo solo reía, en fin fue una noche de chicas, después Rose se despidió diciendo que mañana había de nuevo escuela y se fue, Bella y yo no aguantamos mas y nos quedamos dormidas con solo tocar la cama, ahora solo espero que no vuelva a despertar besando la almohada…

**Olaa(: wa, yaa see qee nos tardaamos mucho en subir u.u peroo esqee arg ****: laa scuelaa afeectaa ¬¬ peroo mireen el ladoo buenoo, es el cap mas largoo qe eh escritoo xD haha, ahoraa tieneen muchoo qe leer ;) Dee unaa vez lees digooo qee el prox caap staraa bieen buenoo :D asi qee dejeen muchoos reviews, porquee si no nos taardamos muchoo :O Bueenoo yaa me booy(: loosqereemoos(: porfaa deejeen reviews(: qee son los qe noos ayudaan a inspiraarnoos(: Chaao~**


	6. ¿Continuo o no?

**M**_ucho tiempo l_o_se :S.. _

Bueno pasaron muchas cosas u. u esta historia la escribían dos amigas, _Jess y yo_ (Suu) pero habíamos decidido no continuarla, por la escuela y blablablá, muchas veces, yo decía, debo continuarla, pero decía, no quizá nadie lea, aparte de que yo no sabía subir los caps. y muchas cosas y ahora vengo yo aquí y regreso a escribir, espero y lean, ¿Pueden perdonarme por dejar la historia abandonada? Bueno, eso espero, pronto quizá hoy más tarde o mañana temprano, suba el cap. :) discúlpenme ¿sí? Y también espero y les guste como escribo:)

-Peace&love, Suu


	7. ¿Mejorando mi falta de coordinación?

_**D**_**isclaim****e****r: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo los usamos para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**C**_a_pitulo Se**i**s. ¿Mejorando mi falta de coordinación?

**BELLA'S POV.**

-Bella- decía una voz a lo lejos, no cualquier voz, era la voz de un duende diabólico, para mi fortuna, mi hermana – BELLA – ahora Alice gritaba.

-Mmm- conteste, no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme e ir a la escuela.

-¡ISABELLA! –Grito ahora exasperada, moviendo frenéticamente mi hombro, y lo inesperado paso, **Creí que jamás iba a parar**-pensé-.

-¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAA! – grito ahora la duende seguido de una matraca.

-¿QUE PASA? – dije abriendo los ojos de una vez.

-¿COMO QUE PASA? ¡LLEVO 20 MINUTOS TRATANDO DE DESPERTARTE!-grito Alice poniendo sus brazos a un costado de su cintura haciendo que pareciera una jarra enojada.

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME DESPIERTAS COMO LA GENTE NORMAL?- grite molesta, esa no era una muy buena forma de despertarme, Alice sí que era maligna.

-¡Ash ya! Mejor ve a cambiarte, porque tienes exactamente 4 minutos antes de que... – y no la deje terminar, tome rápidamente la ropa que Alice me había dejado en mi cama **-¿Había mencionado antes que Alice siempre escogía mi ropa?-** y me di una rápida ducha, no sé como lo logre, pero me había duchado y cambiado en un tiempo record, si lose es algo increíble.

-Estoy lista- dije mostrándole a Alice el atuendo que ella había elegido para mi, era un top rosa combinado con una falda de mezclilla, que por cierto muy apenas me cubría el muslo.

-Vayamos – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia mi peor pesadilla, **Matemáticas**.

Las primeras horas habían pasado rápido, por suerte, ahora estaba por fin almorzando, ya que me había tenido que apurar en la mañana y nisiquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar, por todas las clases mi estomago no dejo de pedir alimento, por fin ahora podía complacerlo. En la segunda hora, había recibido un mensaje de Carlisle, preguntando si iríamos a casa este fin de semana, la verdad no pude contestarle, ya que la maestra me estaba mirando mucho.

-¿Entonces, saldrás con Leah? – decía Emmet mirando burlonamente a Edward mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Si- dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros – Realmente la chica está bien buena – dijo sonriendo como un pervertido – 90-60-90 – dijo haciendo con sus manos la figura de una mujer, Edward rio patéticamente y Emmet lo siguió, seguido de que chocaron sus palmas.

-¿Iremos a visitar a Mamá y a Carlisle este fin de semana? Carlisle me ah enviado un mensaje preguntándome y no supe que contestarle – le pregunte a las chicas, ya que los chicos se habían metido desde hace varios minutos en una conversación de cuál era su chica con cuerpo ideal y era un poco incomodo para mi escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones, aunque al parecer no era la única, ya que cuando Jasper dijo que su chica con cuerpo ideal era la maestra Greene, Alice había roto sin piedad su jugo haciendo que saliera volando como una fuente, mientras que Rose cuando escucho que Emmet decía que el con que fueran 90-60-90, había acabado ruinmente con su botella de agua.

-Mmm, no lose-dijo Rosalie recuperándose de su antiguo asesinato.

-Creo que los chicos son los que deberían decirnos ¿No? – dijo Alice mirándolos con repulsión y enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Jasper confundido.

-Oh claro es que los chicos están muy ocupados con su conversación sobre chicas que no nos prestaron atención ¿Verdad? – dijo ácidamente Rosalie.

-Hay lo siento por tener una vida amorosa – dijo Edward excusándose.

-Bueno, ¿Qué paso? –dijo Jasper siendo el más interesado en nosotros.

-Es que Carlisle me ah enviado un mensaje preguntándome si iremos este fin de semana a casa. –conteste contándoles.

-Qué raro – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. – Papá no nos pregunta, nisiquiera avisamos cuando vamos a ir, y aun así ellos nos reciben con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Habrá pasado algo? – dijo pensativo Jasper, yo sentí un escalofrió en mi columna vertebral, pero deje pasarlo.

-No hagas tus conclusiones Jazz – dijo Rose haciendo un gesto de dolor, después de que el timbre sonó, todos nos habíamos ido a nuestro edificio, me tocaba Ciencias, y por lo que veía, a Edward también, que lastima, me tocaba clase con mi hermanastro.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – gritaba un profesor de muy corta edad, mientras trataba de calmar a los pocos alumnos que estaban en el salón, estaban lanzándose bolas de papel y gritando, parecían retrasados, así que me fue difícil decidir con quién sentarme, pero preferí elegir la opción de estar sola, me sentía mas cómoda estando sola, desde mi lugar, que estaba en la esquina derecha del aula, podía ver a mi querido hermano Edward, con un chico de pelo castaño – se llamaba Mike por lo que la maestra de Matemáticas había dicho esta mañana cuando le llamo la atención – el chico y Edward estaban platicando muy animadamente ¿Serian buenos amigos? Bueno al fin y al cabo a mi qué ¿no?

-Bella – dijo una casi inaudible voz enfrente de mí, era perteneciente de la chica que estaba frente mío, era una chica, más o menos como de mi altura, con su cabello oscuro recogido en una cola, usaba lentes y me parecía conocida.

-¿Si? – respondí.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo señalándome con su mano el lugar que estaba a mi lado.

-Em. Claro – dije dándole una sonrisa animada.

-¿Me recuerdas? – dijo la chica mientras acomodaba sus libros en la mesa que estaba frente nuestro, negué lentamente. – Soy Ángela Weber, soy tu compañera en la clase de Taller – dijo sonriéndome animadamente.

-¡Oh! Cierto, te recuerdo –dije sonriéndole sinceramente – y ahora seremos compañeras también aquí – dije animadamente.

-Sip – dijo sonriéndome y haciendo que la letra 'p' sonara muy fuerte, le devolví la sonrisa de nuevo y cuando le iba a preguntar sobre la tarea de Taller el maestro comenzó hablar.

-Bueno chicos, como ayer en su primer día de clases, no tuvimos Ciencias, vengo a presentarme, soy el Maestro Bones y les impartiré la clase de Ciencias, muchos ya me conocen, muchos no, pero bueno, mi manera de trabar es esta, hice una lista con los nombres de las parejas, están alistadas por apellido, bueno, Patrick Angels con James Bell – dijo el profesor, y después siguió diciendo una gran lista, que me pareció eterna, pero para mis oídos eran nada más y nada menos que palabreríos.

BlablaBlablaBlabla.. – decía el maestro una y otra vez. – Edward Cullen, e Isabella Cullen ¿Dónde está Isabella Cullen? –Y de pronto todos miraron hacia todos lados esperando quien era la maravillosa y afortunada –nótese el sarcasmo por favor- hermanastra de Edward Cullen, el chico mas cotizado de el instituto.

-¿Disculpe? – dije yo levantando la mano, el maestro me miro con indiferencia y le indico a Edward que se sentara conmigo, por una milésima de segundo los dos nos miramos pero nos lanzamos una mirada de odio y repulsión.

-Disculpe – volví a llamar al maestro, antes de que mencionara la siguiente pareja.

-¿Si señorita Cullen? – dijo el maestro mostrándome indiferencia en su manera de hablar y de verme.

-Bella – corregí – y lo siento pero yo no soy Bella Cullen, no me apellido Cullen – dije tratando de corregirlo de su error, el maestro solo me miro y dijo.

-No me interesa, Ud. se sentara con el Sr. Cullen y listo – dijo mirándome con repulsión y yo le lanze la misma mirada llena de odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Puf, esta pérdida – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Perdón? – me miro como si fuera lo obvio.

-Has retado a Bones, no sabes cómo te ira, siento pena por ti – dijo mirándome burlonamente.

-No necesito tu pena y no me importa. – dije encogiéndome de hombros, era verdad, el tiempo fue pasando lentamente, hasta que por fin, lo que parecía imposible, sucedió, el timbre sonó, tome mis cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una mano me debuto mi paso, voltee para ver quién era el dueño del brazo y para mi fortuna, mi querido hermanastro.

-Necesito tu disco.

-¿Qué disco? – pregunte atónita.

-El que me arrebataste en la tienda de discos. -¿Qué yo qué? ¿Este era idiota o se hacía?

-No- dije firmemente.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Edward mirándome dudoso.

-Es mío y si quiero no te lo presto – le dije, me miro con odio y antes de que permitiera que dijera algo, Salí casi corriendo de ahí, lo que me faltaba, tenía solo dos días en esta escuela y ya tenía, un maestro que me odiaba, que suerte la mía.

Las últimas dos horas habían sido canceladas por nose que cosa del equipo de futbol –la verdad ni me importa- Así que este día había salido dos horas antes, eso era genial, podía hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer cuando llegara a mi dormitorio. Leer un poco y después dormir.

Cuando iba por el pasillo directo al edificio donde estaba mi dormitorio, alguien choco conmigo, haciendo que callera, cuando iba a decirle algo, ese alguien, me estiro su brazo en forma de ayuda, yo lo acepte solo porque todos los libros que traía habían caído en mí estomago y no podía levantarme.

-Hola soy Mike – dijo un chico de pelo café claro, sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera ¿Extraña?

-Bella – le dije con indiferencia mientras recogía mis libros.

-¿Eres hermana de Cullen? – dijo mientras me ayudaba a recogerlos.

-Hermanastra- puntualice –Gracias – dije secamente cuando me entrego los libros que me había ayudado a recoger, y sin dejarlo que mencionara algo más, me fui, estaba de un humor de perros, este no era mi día, y lo único que me podía calmar era leer mi querido libro, Cumbres borrascosas, y hoy tenía todo el día para leer.

-Bella – dijo Alice haciendo que apartara el libro de mi cara.

-Mmm- Conteste mientras veía su gesto, estaba haciéndome pucheros, y eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Ayudarías a tu linda y querida Gemela? – dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

-¿Qué quieres? Mas te vale que sea bueno, estoy ocupada. – conteste a la defensiva.

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Leyendo por decima vez ese libro? – dijo quitándome el libro de las manos.

-¿Y a ti qué? Bueno, dime qué quieres, si no quieres que mi Bella-buena-gemela, se largue de una vez.

-¿Nos ayudarías a ensayar? – dijo haciendo su típico puchero Alice Swan

-¿Ensayar? ¿Tú y quien más?

-Sí, ensayar para la elección de porristas, a mí y a Rose – _¿QUE ACASO ESTABA LOCA?_

-¿Estas demente o idiota? ¿O es que simplemente no te has dado cuenta de mi falta de coordinación? – dije mirando cómo _¿Es broma?_

-Sí, estoy enterada, por eso mismo lo hago – dijo sonriéndome inocentemente.

-¿Cómo? – dije mirándola, si que estaba demente.

-Mira Alice, lo encontré– dijo Rosalie entrando con un traje rosa en sus manos, y Alice comenzó a saltar emocionada, mostrándome el traje en sus manos, era un top que seguro cubría muy apenas el pecho y un pescador del mismo color muy ajustado, hasta ahora notaba que Alice llevaba uno igual pero en morado, y Rosalie llevaba uno pero en color rojo pasión, Sip, tenía razón, el top muy apenas cubría sus pechos y el pescador era tan ajustado que las curvas se veían hasta peligrosas.

-¿Y bien que te parece Bella? – dijo Rosalie sonriéndome. _¿Qué me parecía qué? ¡OH NO!_

- Hay no- dije con terror en la voz- primero vienes tu aquí Alice Swan y me convences para que te ayude, que casi lo hacía, y ahora resulta que me tengo que poner un tonto conjunto deportivo, que por cierto combina con ustedes, que consiste en un top que muy apenas cubrirá mis pechos y un pescador ¡demasiado ajustado! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Casi? – dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice.

-Casi, pero no lo regaste, aun no le diría del traje – dijo Alice mirándome molesta, yo le devolví la mirada.

-¡ESTAN LOCAS SI CREEN QUE ME PONDRE ESO! – grite molesta.

-Lo ves bella, nos vemos ¡Hermosas! –dijo Rosalie mientras reía por los chicos que nos chiflaban al pasar.

-No pero ahí estas tu Bella, quejándote – dijo Alice riendo alegremente, yo me cruce de brazos en respuesta.

-¡Ay! Es que ¿Saben que es lo peor? ¡QUE CONVINAMOS!- grite molesta, ellas riéndose en respuesta a mi comentario.

-Calla y mejor disfruta las miradas y los cumplidos que te lanzan los de futbol – dijo Alice levantándome una ceja mientras conectaba la grabadora. Bufe en respuesta.

-Hasta parece, que decidieron usar estos – dije mirando el horrible traje que usaba – Trajes, y decidieron el lugar para que los de futbol nos miraran – dije señalando a los del equipo de Futbol que ahora entrenaban en las canchas, ellas rieron nerviosamente ante mi comentario - ¡ASI QUE FUE POR ESO! – grite exasperada.

-Ya Bella mejor, ensayemos – dijo Rosalie poniendo la canción. Era **Aly y A**_**j**_**- Bullseye**.

Este era mi _fin_.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde las chicas y yo, habíamos vuelto a ensayar, la verdad es que me había sorprendido mucho de mí misma, había bailado muy bien, espectacular, decía Rosalie, me había dado cuenta de algo, no era tan mala bailando.

Hoy era Jueves e iba hacia mi segunda hora, gimnasio, entre un poco preocupada, cuando el maestro comenzó hablar, diciendo que jugaríamos quemados –mi mejor amigo – Bella Swan tendría la poca coordinación que tenia, pero no era cobarde, y lo intentaba antes de acobardarme. Empecé a jugar quemados – gran error – ya que de premio por mi error, había recibido tres pelotazos, el maestro sintió pena por mí y me dijo que si deseaba podía ir a tomar una ducha, que considerado – nótese el sarcasmo- tome su palabra y fui hacia las duchas, hasta que mi subconsciente me gano y me pidió ir al baño.

.

-¿Entonces tendrás un cachondo fin de semana con Edward Cullen? – decía una voz chillona, cuando estaba a punto de salir, pero me llamo la atención – si soy chismosa ¿y? – y decidí chismear.

- Si, la verdad esta como quiere – dijo una tipa ¿Un momento? ¿Sería Leah? _Ay pero que idiota Bella_, claro que debía ser ella, Edward había dicho varios días atrás que tendría una cita con ella, la verdad no sabía ni quién diablos era esa tipa, me había enterado de su existencia gracias a las anécdotas de mi querido hermanastro sobre lo buena que estaba.

-Que suerte tiene, Edward es uno de los más cotizados del colegio, y fíjate que tiene sus gustos el tipo – dijo la misma voz chillona.

-¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate que... – y ya no pude oír mas, seguido del silencio escuche una puerta cerrarse, eso significaba que la tal Leah había salido, así que yo también salí de mi escondite, ayándome con una sorpresa, Rose y Alice estaban ahí frente al espejo, las salude con la mano mientras iba a lavarme las manos.

-Hola Bells – dijeron las dos mientras se maquillaban frente al espejo.

-¿Quién es Leah? – dije de pronto, las dos me miraron diciéndome con la mirada que las sorprendia al preguntarles eso.

-¿Leah?- repitieron. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

-Sí, la que saldrá con Edward – las dos se miraron y suspiraron tranquilamente.

-Es la capitana del equipo de porristas – dijeron como si fuera lo obvio.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Rose.

-No nada más- dije evitando su mirada – Adiós chicas – dije mientras me preparaba para salir.

-Adiós Bells – dijeron al unisonó.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo Rosalie y yo asentí sonriéndole.

Así que ya conocía a mi ¿C_uñada_? ¡Ja! Qué cosas dices Bella. Seguro era solo una aventura ¿no?

- ¿Entonces qué? – dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-¿Qué de qué? – dijo extrañado Jasper.

- ¿Salimos en la noche? ¿A cenar? –dijo Rosalie sonriente.

-Claro –contesto Emmet sonriente.

-Si,Si,Si, Vayamos – dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Ay enana, creo que el chocolate te afecta – dijo Emmet palmeándole el hombro a Emmet.

-Cállate Oso – dijo Alice dándole un golpe en la espalda, haciendo que Emmet se levantara asustado y comenzaran a perseguirse, como lo hacían en casa, solo con la diferencia de que ahora no estábamos en casa, estábamos en la escuela.

-¿Oso? – dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Sip, es un apodo que Alice y yo usamos desde pequeñas hacia nuestro querido hermano. – dije yo contestando.

-Que chistoso. – dijo Rosalie tomándole un sorbo a su agua.

-¿Ves su estructura? Es realmente la de un oso – dije sonriendo.

-Cierto – contestaron Jasper y Edward mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Sip – dije yo.

-Hey ¿Quieres salir esta noche? – dijo Mike Newton acercándose a nuestra mesa.

-Claro hermano – dijo Edward saludando a su amigo, pero Mike le hizo una cara con un puchero.

-No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Bella.

-¿Perdón? – dije yo señalándome y Mike asintió sonriéndome. Mientras que Edward se iba de la mesa, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada acecina, ¿Qué le pasaba al infantil? ¿Qué acaso Mike era su novio y estaba celoso de el? ¿O estaba enamorado de el?

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella – gritaba Alice saltando alegremente desde su cama, la verdad me daba risa, llevaba 30 minutos así ¿Y saben por qué? Porque Jasper la había invitado a salir, ¡Si lose! Por fin se habían declarado su amor. Y esa era la única razón por la que no la regañara por decirme Isabella.

-¿Qué Alice?- dije sonriéndole alegremente, aunque ya sabía que me diría.

-¡Es que, Ahhh! – Grito suspirando y tirándose a la cama - ¡Esto simplemente feliz! – grito. Reí, Alice era una persona muy alegre, pero cuando estaba realmente feliz, era feliz yo también, por ella.

-¡CHICAS! ¡CHICAS! ¡¿A QUE NO SABEN? – grito Rosalie entrando al la habitación y dando un gran salto para subirse a mi cama y comenzar a saltar como lo había está haciendo Alice segundos atrás.

-¿¡QUE? ¡¿TU TAMBIEN ESTAS FELIZ? – grito Alice parándose y subiéndose a mi cama también para saltar junto con Rosalie.

-¡SI! ¡MUCHO! – grito Rosalie tomándole las manos a Alice y comenzando a saltar las dos agarradas de las manos. -¡¿TU TAMBIEN ESTAS FELIZ? – grito mientras saltaban

-¡SI! ¡MUCHO! – grito Alice, repitiendo lo que Rose dijo segundos antes -¡CUENTAME! – grito emocionada, Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-¡CUENTAME TU! – y luego Alice negó con la cabeza. Reí ante la escena.

-ESTA BIEN, ¡TU HERMANO ME INVITO A SALIR!-dijeron las dos a coro, pero lo dijeron tan rápido que nisiquiera notaron cuando lo dijeron, cuando lo notaron, comenzaron a reír como tontas. Después de saltar unos minutos más y reír, se tiraron a la cama tratando de acoplar sus respiraciones.

-Espera- dijo de pronto Rosalie - ¿Te invito Edward a salir? – dijo Rosalie horrorizada.

-¡NO! – grito rápidamente Alice. – Me invito Jasper. –dijo sonrojándose.

-Oh, ya me había asustado, es que Edward es para Bella- dijeron las dos y me miraron levantando sus cejas mirándome.

-Oh ¡Claro que no! – dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron al unisonó, no pude más que reír, estaban tan felices, que no se daban cuenta de las tonterías que decían.

-Seguro para que Edward no se enojara no acepto la cita con Mike – dijo Rosalie haciendo sus propias conclusiones.

-¡Claro que no! Además aunque lo haya hecho, Edward sale con Leah, y el no piensa en si me enojo o no ¿Por qué debería yo hacerlo? – dije. _¿O_H_? ¿Enserio eso lo ha_b_ía dicho _y_o? _Mi tontería anterior, había hecho que Rosalie y Alice rieran mucho.

-¡LO ACEPTO! – dijeron al unisonó, restregándome en la cara lo que había dicho, aunque viéndolo de una manera, tenían razón y daba risa.

-¡Son tan patéticas! –dije abrazándolas y antes de que pudieran renegar- ¡Pero así las quiero! – dije y después nos unimos en un abrazo, que fue interrumpido por cierto, por mi celular.

-Contesta – dijo Rosalie levantando una ceja.

-Quizá sea Edward para ir a una cita triple – dijo Alice mirándome de la misma manera que minutos antes. Yo reí – OH mejor contesto yo – dijo malignamente Alice picándole al botón verde.- Bueno – dijo sonriéndome con burla. –Bien y ¿tu? -Pero de pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea, y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. -¿Pero estas seguro? – dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro. – Mmm, Sip, nosotros iremos – dijo seriamente – Cuídala mucho por favor – dijo antes de colgar. Cuando colgó nos miro lanzándonos una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijo nada, simplemente marco un numero. – Edward – dijo después de lo que supuse que era mientras que le contestaba – necesito, que tu, Jasper y Emmet vengan para acá – su cara se puso roja y grito – AHORA -y después colgó, sin mencionar nada, Alice dejo el celular en la cama y entro al baño, nisiquiera una mirada nos dio.

.

-¿Podrías decirme que es tan urgente? – dijo Edward mirando molesto a Alice, Alice, con sus manos en la cabeza, lo que supuse que lo hacía para calmarse y no gritarle. Todos la mirábamos, esperando a que nos dijera algo.

-Carlisle, llamo para avisar que Mamá está enferma – dijo Alice en un susurro. Ahora lo entendía, Esme. Mi madre, estaba enferma.

-¿Qué? – dije sentándome en la cama con Alice.

-Mama, enfermo. – dijo Alice de nuevo en un susurro.

-¿Esta grave? – dijo Emmet sentándose con nosotros.

-No, es solo una gripa – dijo Alice mirándonos.

-¿Pero que más te dijo Carlisle? – dije yo.

-Nada, solamente, que le estaban haciendo muchos estudios y nose que mas, y que el cree que lo mejor para mamá será que vayamos a visitarla.

-Mañana mismo vamos. – dijo Emmet decidido.

-Si, vamos después de que salgamos – y se hizo un silencio cómodo, mientras yo abrazaba a Alice, Alice era la más apegada a mama, supongo que por eso estaba triste, estaba preocupada por ella como todos nosotros, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie no decían nada, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi.

-Nosotros los acompañamos – dijo Edward sentándose con nosotros.

-Si, Esme ah sido como una madre para nosotros – dijo Rosalie sentándose también.

-Y ahora somos una familia – dijo Jasper haciendo que todos nos abrazáramos, aunque Edward y yo siempre pelaríamos, o aunque Alice y Jasper como Rosalie y Emmet sintieran una atracción entre ellos, y no pudiéramos vernos como unos reales hermanos, teníamos algo en común, todos querían a nuestra madre y eso se lo agradeceríamos.

.

Este cap! Ay no saben :O estaba pensando **¿Qué esc**_r_**ibo? ¿Qué **_e_**scribo?** Hasta que todo vino a mi mente! Todo lo cree!_ Esp_e_ro_ y les guste :) a mi sinceramente creo que fue genial:$ aunque el final un poco triste ¿No? Bueno espero y les guste y dejen **r**_**e**_**views** :D porfis ¿**Si**? Bueno oigan, tengo una nueva historia, se llama Juego de primos, pueden ver mi perfil y ver el sinopsis y ver qué les parece ;) apenas voy en el cap 2 :D Bueno me despiedo espero leernos _pro_n_to_ :D

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	8. Yo no quiero ser de esas

**C**_a_pitulo S_ie_**t**e. Yo no quiero ser de esas.

_**D**_**isclaim****e****r: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo los usamos para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**ALiCE POV**

Desperté un poco soñolienta aun, aun después de haber dormido mucho tiempo, estaba un poco deprimida por lo de mamá, pero de pronto lo recordé, hoy era el día, era viernes hoy podría demostrarle a la Leah esa que podía llegar a ser como ella o mejor, la muy creída nos había dicho cosas horribles.

[**Fl**_a_**s**h**b**_**a**_**c**_**k**_]

_-_O_h pero mira quienes están acá – decía a Rose y a mi llevándose una mano a la boca fingiendo estar sorprendida, aparte de operada, fea y además no sabía actuar._

_-Oh, las que quieren ser como tu Leah – decía su amiga _T_anya mirándonos con burla, ganas no me faltaban de decirle ¿Ser como tú? ¿Así de perra? ¡JA! No gracias tengo muy bien plantado como seré en mi vida, pero ¡Bah! ¿De qué me hubiera servido? La tipa es tan odiosa que hubiera conseguido tratar de molestarme de otra manera._

_-Déjalas pobres ilusas – dijo Leah saliendo del baño, al fin _q_ue se vaya hacer sus berrinches de diva a otra parte._

_Desde ese día Rose y yo nos habíamos propuesto demostrarle que no éramos lo que pensa_b_a._

**Fin**d_**e**_**lF**_l_**ashbac**_**k**_**...**

¡Bella! – le dije a mi hermana cuando ya estaba cambiada, aunque esta vez no tuve que hacer mucho ya que mi hermana despertó más rápido de lo normal.

-Hola Alice – dijo sonriente.

-¡Hola Bells! –chille feliz, ella rio de mi emoción y se fue al baño a ducharse, ahora solo espero que no haga un lio por la ropa que le deje esta vez en el baño, Bella era, _especia_l.

.

-¡SI Rose! – Chille emocionada – Avísale a los primates para que desayunemos todos juntos.

-_¡Claro! Bueno nos vemos en un rato ¡Chao! _– chillo por el teléfono.

-¡Bye! – chille de nuevo, hoy Rose y yo habíamos decidido planear que fuéramos a desayunar todos juntos, por lo que sabía ellos cuatro siempre desayunaban juntos, solo que como Bella y yo éramos las mas dormilonas nunca alcanzábamos, la verdad es que muy apenas habíamos tenido suerte de que aun no nos pusieran retardo.

-¡ALiCE! – chillo Bella desde el baño, _u_p_s es_t_o_y _en _p_roblemas_. - ¡ALiCE! – Chillo saliendo del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndola y el agua goteándole - ¿Qué es esto? – chillo molesta mostrándome la ropa interior de encaje que le había puesto esta mañana.

-Eh ¿ropa interior? – dije inocentemente.

-¡ALiCE! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – grito molesta y cuando iba a decir algo fue silenciado por la puerta, y en el peor momento, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y Jasper entraron.

-¡Hola! – grito Emmet con entusiasmo entrando al cuarto, pero de pronto su gran sonrisa se desvaneció por una de burla - ¿Por qué me muestras eso hermanita? – dijo Emmet viendo a Bella que aun traía la prenda en las manos, su cara se puso como un tomate mientras que se escuchaban la carcajada de fondo de Edward.

-Eh, este, Si, bueno, yo, ¡Pf! – grito incoherencias antes de entrar al baño nerviosa.

-¿Qué le sucede? – dijo Rosalie después de reír un poco como todos.

-Está en su etapa de la adolescencia – dije restándole importancia causando la carcajada de Emmet.

.

-¿Entonces cuando me prestas tu modelito? – decía Rosalie aun haciéndole burla a Bella, no habían dejado de hacerle comentarios sobre el incidente durante todo el camino y parte del desayuno.

-¡Por Dios Rose! ¡Supéralo! – dijo Bella como árbol de navidad, aunque no sabía bien si era por enojo o pena, supongo que ambos.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo superemos Bella? – Decía Emmet mientras aventaba su tenedor dramáticamente en la mesa – Eh descubierto la peor etapa de mi hermana menor – dijo Emmet limpiándose una gota falsa.

-Fanfarrón – susurro Bella mientras seguía comiendo de sus huevos.

-Emmet, Eres un bobo – le dije mientras comía de mis hot Cakes.

-Gracias – dijo como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido.

-Emmet, ¿Sabes que eso no fue un cumplido?- dijo Jasper mirando con cara de incógnita a mi hermano.

-Claro, pero prefiero no prestarle atención a mi hermana – dijo mientras seguía comiendo de sus huevos ¿O eran hot Cakes? ¡Bah! Creo que eran de las dos.

-¡Oye! – le dije cruzándome de brazos mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Alice, no se dé que te quejas si eres el vivo retrato de Emmet – dijo Edward, aunque después se cayó, creo que la mirada que le lance no creo que vuelva a ser tan idiota como para volver a mencionar eso nisiquiera frente a su reflejo.

-Bueno – dijo Rosalie después de parar de reír - ¿Ya vieron qué hora es? – dijo dramáticamente viendo su reloj.

-Sí, aun faltan 20 minutos para que las clases comiencen – dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡ROSALiE! – Grite yo cuando lo note - ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE! – grite dramáticamente.

-¿Tarde para qué? – dijo Edward mirándonos con cara de incógnita.

-Tarde para ESO.. – dije tomando a Bella, ella trato de hacerse la fuerte mientras se tomaba de la mesa.

-NO, pero aun no término de desayunar – decía mientras la llevábamos fuera del restaurante.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que hacer.. ESO..

-¿Eso? – dijo mirándonos con duda.

-Eh, si eso, ¡ADiOS CHiCOS! – gritamos Rosalie y yo cuando salíamos por la puerta del restaurante, ellos solo movieron su mano aun sin entender nuestra huida.

-Haber, haber esperen – dijo Bella deteniéndonos fuera del restaurante. -¿Pueden explicarme que es 'ESO'? – dijo haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas.

-Eh, - dije nerviosamente - ¿La prueba de porristas? – mi respuesta sonó mas a pregunta, y en lugar de que Bella dejara de preguntarnos, hizo que nos lanzara una mirada de enojo.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo Rosalie rindiéndose – Debemos ir a cambiarnos – dijo emocionada y después de eso Rose y yo arrastramos a Bella hacia mi habitación.

**BELLA'S POV**

No entendía porque Rosalie y Alice me habían traído – a la fuerza – a la prueba de porristas, al fin y al cabo yo ni quería ser porrista ¿cierto?

-¡Atención PORFAVOR! – decía la tal Leah poniéndose enfrente de las gradas del gimnasio – Como ya todas saben, por más que yo quiera – dijo sonriendo hipócritamente – no puedo permitir que todas entren al equipo, por eso es todo esto de las pruebas, solo escogeremos a 3, que son las que nos faltan, las mejores se quedaran para de ahí solo escoger 3, y las demás – volvió a sonreír hipócritamente – Bye- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano. –Bueno, yo iré diciendo, si tienen oportunidad o no, y si no tienen, con todo el dolor de mi alma, tendrán que abandonar el gimnasio, como lo han notado somos muchas, pero primero me gustaría que calentaran, así que todas pasen, vayamos a la canza a entrenar – dijo.

Mientras el medio millón – b_ueno no es para tanto, pero si eran mínimo la mitad de las chicas de toda la escuela _– de chicas, caminaba hacia la cancha, como Leah esperaba a que todas salieran, se puso de espaldas a mi – _claro _q_ue yo no pase, no tenia porque si no venía a concur_s_ar_ –

¡TU! – Dijo antes de salir ¿Me _decía a mi_?, hice un gesto con mi mano en duda, era obvio que hablaba de mi, ya que el medio millón de chicas, todas estaban fuera, menos una chica de cabello rubio, creo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley, Rosalie y Alice – Si tu.

-¿Sí? – dije nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no pasas a calentar? – dijo como si fuera un pecado.

-¿No lo creí necesario? – en lugar de salir como una afirmación, sonó mas a pregunta.

-¿No lo creíste necesario? ¡JA! – dijo sarcástica.

-Pero yo solo vine acompañar a mis amigas – dije lanzándole una mirada acecina, y ella me contesto con una de 'O_h, ¿quieres jugar? _V_eremos quien sale perdiendo'_

-Bueno, querida, ya que no aras nada cuida las cosas de las porristas- _¿_E_STABA ESTUPiDA? ¿O CREiA QUE SOLO PORQUE fUERA LA CAPiTANA DE PORRiSTAS iBA HACER LO QUE ELLA QUiSiERA?_

-¿Perdón?

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo sonriéndome con burla.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque estas en el gimnasio, mi territorio y deberás hacer lo que yo diga, ah y si no te gusta, puedes irte – dijo cuando vio que le iba a decir que _y si no _m_e gustaba que_, estuve, apunto, **apunto**, de decirle, está bien me largo, pero Alice y Rosalie al ver mi intensión, me lanzaron una cara de 'O_h si dices ser nuestra amiga, quédate' _Vaya amigas, que me alientan a ser las **sirvienta**s de los demás.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me senté al lado de las cosas de las **Zorristas**, y Leah al ver su triunfo se volteo a seguir con su camino, no sin antes lanzarme una cara de burla, dejándome sola en el gimnasiov_aya situación_.

…

Llevaban, como 15 minutos entrenando **¿Para qué calentaban tanto? **¿No se suponía que no todas iban a entrar? No lo creo necesario, la verdad ya me estaba sacando de quicio, no paraba de dar vueltas mientras caminaba, hasta que de pronto, un 'p_ip pip' _me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee rápidamente buscando de donde provenía, no tarde en describirlo, era un celular que estaba en las gradas, era Rosa y estaba lleno de diamantes rosados, el clásico celular de una **porrista**, pero entonces el ruido se comenzó hacer mas molestoso, primero pensé que era una llamada, y esperaba a que dejaran de llamar, pero después lo note, era uno de esos celulares que no paraban de pitar hasta que leías el mensaje, y por mi bienestar mental, tome el celular, lo abri y lo vi.

…

**¿Entonces el sábado en el cine a las 6? No sabes cuánto espero nuestra cita.**

-E_dward_C

..

¿Así que era un mensaje de mi queridito hermanastro? Y de pronto mi cerebro hizo '_clic_', y se me ocurrió.

..

**Eh pensado y mejor nos vemos en el café a las 4 ¿Si?**

-L_eah_C

..

Lose, lose, era arriesgado, pero qué más da, seguro mi hermanastro se daría cuenta, pero nadie sabría que fui yo ¿no? Y quien sabe, quizá con un poco de suerte, y la cita se le arruinaba a la Leah, y asi pagaría por lo egoísta que era. '_pip pip' _volvió a sonar, lo abri rápidamente.

…

**Lo que tú digas hermosa ;)**

-E_dward_C

..

¡JA!

-_¡QUiERO _U_NA FiLA ANTES DE E_N_TRAR! .. - _grito Leah, asi que rápidamente guarde el celular y me sente en la banca esperando a que todas entraran.

No habían pasado ni 2 minutos de que había leído el mensaje de Edward cuando ya todas estaban sentadas listas para empezar.

-Ashley Wolf – dijo una voz chillona que provenía de Jessica Stanley y ella junto con Tanya Denali, eran las mejores amigas de Leah así como las capitanas del equipo de porristas. Una chica de cabello caoba paso enfrente y comenzó a bailar, _es_t_e día si que iba a ser _l_argo_.

.

-Haber, haber ¿Me permiten? – dijo Leah parando la música repentinamente, prácticamente de las 15 que iban, a todas las había corrido cruelmente, nisiquiera las había dejado hasta la mitad de la canción y ya les decía que no tenían la actitud necesaria, de verdad era c_rue_l – Mira Kate – dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja que estaba hace segundos bailando -¡Me encanta como bailas! ¿Pero puedo pedirte un favor?, Esto no es un taiboll dance, así que por favor LARGO – grito haciendo un movimiento, la chica la miro con ojos dilatados y se fue corriendo, no antes de sonrojarse toda, debe de dar mucha pena ¿no?

-Bueno, la sigui.. – y Jessica fue interrumpida por el timbre del descanso.

-Las quiero aquí a las 10 en punto – grito Leah antes de salir.

-Vamos Bella, hay que ir con los chicos – dijo Alice tomándome del brazo.

-Sip – dije mientras caminaba al lado de Rose y Alice.

-Que grosera fue – dijo Rosalie.

-Lose, y que quede claro que solo me quede por ustedes – aclare, ellas soltaron una risita tonta.

-Ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que no lo digas Bells, Oye, ¿No te gustaría demostrarle que puedes llegar a ser como ella? – Y Alice me dejo pensando, no era mala idea, además, ya estaba mejorando mi falta de coordinación y yo me sabia la misma coreografía que Rosalie y Alice, así que** ¿Por qué no?**

**.**

-Me veo..

-¿HERMOSA? – me interrumpió Rosalie.

-¡NO! Ridícula – dije cruzándome de brazos, ¿Cómo es que me había metido en e_st_o?

[**Fl**_a_**s**h**b**_**a**_**c**_**k**_]

_-Oigan- dije acabando con el silencio._

_-¿Si? – contestaron Rose y Alice a coro._

_-Ya lo pensé, y si le demostrare que puedo ser como ella. – Dije causando que Rose y Alice soltaran grititos de emoción – Aunque saben, el problema, es que no traigo ropa deportiva y en horario de clases no dejan ir a las habitaciones..._

_-Deja eso Bella – dijo Alice despreocupada._

_-Nosotros te tenemos la solución – dijo Rosalie sonriéndome maliciosamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar de que hablaban, mi queridísimo hermano Oso llego._

_-¿Qué onda chicas? Ay Rosalie – dijo mirando a Rose de cabeza hasta los pies con los ojos saliéndose de la órbita y la quijada se le cayó – no estoy exagerando – con decirles que hasta la baba se le salía._

_-Hola Emmy – dijo Rosalie poniéndose roja, si así como yo._

_-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Alice mirando su reloj._

_-Cierto, bueno Adiós Emmy – dijo Rosalie mientras nos levantábamos, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que a mi hermano se le saliera mas la baba._

_-Oigan – dijo Jasper llamándonos que venía llegando hacia la mesa junto con Edward._

_-¿Si? – dijimos todas a coro._

_-¿Ya se van? – Todas asentimos – Bueno recuerden que a la salida nos vemos en la habitación de Edward para irnos a casa, las tres asentimos en respuesta y seguimos hacia nuestro camino._

**Fin**d_**e**_**lF**_l_**ashbac**_**k**_**...**

Aunque la verdad si en ese momento hubiera sabido, en lugar de usar el t_érmin_o nuestro camino, hubiera usado el termino, m_i infierno_.

-Hay claro que no, como se nota que no viste como los hombres te miraban – dijo Rosalie mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear por esas tonterías? –nos regaño Alice – Primero, Bella te ves divina, y tu podrás demostrarle a Leah que eres mejor que ella – dijo mirándome seriamente – y tu Rose, deja de emocionarte con que mi hermano casi come moscas por tu look – dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eso crees? – dije, casi podía ver como mis ojos brillaban

-No, casi puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Emmet cuando vio a Rose – dijo Alice burlonamente.

-Pero, no me refería a e..

-Ya lo sé Bells y esta es mi forma de decirte que estoy segura de eso, aparte de que Emmet perdió su ultima neurona por un colapso causado por Rose- dijo sonriéndome abiertamente, y yo no pude reprimir una risa que salió casi sin querer de mis labios.

-Hay ya – dijo Rosalie sonrojada. Un momento. Rose ¿Sonrojada? ¿Ven lo mismo que yo? Es la segunda vez en el día en que Rosalie –C_ulle_n – se sonroja en el día, definitivamente algo estaba mal con su sistema nervioso.

.

-¿Lista? – me dijo Alice antes de poner la música y yo no pude más que asentir, mientras me dejaba llevar por la música que estaba en mis poros, solo espero que mi coordinación no me hiciera una mala jugada.

.

-Por fin en casa – decía Alice dando saltitos en su asiento, cuando solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar a casa, la verdad es que la casa de Carlisle y Mamá, estaba solo a una hora de el colegio, pero si mis operaciones no estaban mal,** (** _1hora de camino_ **-** _Jeep monstruoso de Emmet, manejado por Emmet a 800km/h_** –** _Dormir todo el camino_ **) **y por segunda vez en el día, hice lo que Alice – _la primera fue cuando entramos las 3 a porristas y comenzamos a gritar como paranoicas (Sip, las 3 hemos entrado)y ahora corría (prácticamente volaba) junto con Alice y Emmet, mientras que los Cullen nos pisaban los talones, todos estábamos igual de emocionados por ver a mamá _–

-¡MAMI! – grito Alice mientras todos entrabamos a la habitación de mama, Emmet, Alice y yo corrimos hacia la cama donde estaba acostada, mientras yo le daba un beso en el cachete derecho, Alice uno en el izquierdo y Emmet en la frente – al mismo tiempo, quizá hubiera sido tierno vernos –

-Mis pequeños – dijo mamá mientras nos abrazaba a los tres, después de que los tres nos alejamos, Rosalie se acerco hacia Esme, se abrazaron mucho tiempo y después Rosalie le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola mama – y Esme le contesto con un beso. Después de Rosalie el siguiente fue Jasper, el le sonrió dulcemente para después besar su cabello.

- Me alegra mucho que estés bien mama – susurro Jasper y Esme le respondió sonriendo con una sonrisa muy dulce. Y después de que Jasper se alejo, todos pudimos presenciar la escena más tierna – claro después que la de los Swan – y conmovedora, Edward se incoó en el piso y beso las manos de mama, Esme le sonrió y después se fundieron en un conmovedor abrazo. No quedaba duda, los Cullen consideraban a mama como también una madre de ellos. Tierno.

-Chicos los extrañe a todos – dijo mama mientras estábamos todos sentados en su cama, como niños mimados. Hasta ahora podía ver bien el rostro de mama, no se veía tan enferma, solo un poco palida, pero se veía feliz, aunque sin un poco de fuerzas.

-Y nosotros a ti – contesto Jasper por todos. Y después de contarle muchas cosas a mamá, entre ellas la reciente noticia de que Alice, Rose y yo ya éramos parte de las Porristas.

-Oh – dijo mama de pronto dándose un golpecito en la frente – Pero que tonta soy, deben de tener mucha hambre ¿No es así? – Dijo mama dulcemente, todos negamos con la cabeza, pero como si tuviéramos que decir la verdad, nuestros estómagos gruñeron, causando las carcajadas de mamá.

-Bueno un poco – dije yo sonrojada.

-Les prepararía algo, pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes mamá, nosotros preparamos nuestra comida – decía Alice sonriéndole tiernamente, ¿Nosotros? Esto me sonaba mal. Muy mal.

.

¿Recuerdan mi horrible presentimiento? Pues solo existen dos razones para poder explicar que haya aceptado, Había descubierto que no solo Alice tenía un sexto sentido, si no que yo también, ok, **descartado**, y el otro era, la más _creíble_, que tenia por hermana a un duende malvado, si esa es más razonable. Bueno mejor les cuento en que problema me metió ahora mi querida pixel, a la señorita, se le ocurrió decirle a mama que cocinaríamos nosotros, cuando en realidad su plan era hacerme cocinar **A MI **a preparar comida, pero no solo la mía, sino tenía que hacerme cargo de **6 estómagos**, mientras que ellos, tomaban el sol, _vaya familia_ ¿No?

-¡A COMER! – grite, por un momento me sentí como una mamá.

-¿Qué has preparado querida Bells? – decía Emmet entrando a la cocina.

-Pollo frito, puré de papa y espagueti.

-Mmm, se me hace agua la boca – dijo Emmet mientras lamia sus labios

-Deje eso – le dije dándole un manotazo por haber tratado de meter una mano a mi puré.

-Ay pero tengo hambre – dijo haciéndome un puchero mientras se sentaba.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a algo Bella? – decía caballerosamente Jasper entrando a la cocina junto con los demás.

-Por favor ¿Podrías servir el agua? Mientras voy a limpiarme – le dije y él me sonrió tranquilamente mientras tomaba un vaso. Camine directo hacia la puerta de la cocina, cuando lo recordé – ALEJATE DE MI COMIDA EMMET OSITO SWAN – le grite saliendo y el solo hizo un mohín, causando mi risa y la de los demas.

.

-¡AAAH! NO SUMMER NO VAYAS AHÍ – gritaba Alice terroríficamente.

-Alice, ¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada? – le dijo Emmet mientras veía la película atento y comía palomitas sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-¡NO QUIERO! – grito Alice cruzándose de brazos, pero nadie le hizo caso, preferimos seguir viendo la película y como no, iba en la parte más importante. Era la típica escena de una película de terror, donde la protagonista está a punto de ser acecinada por el antagonista.

-¡ALICE! – gritamos todos cuando le puso pause.

-¿Si? – dijo ''tiernamente''

-¡PONLE PLAY! – grito Edward exasperado a mi lado.

¡NO! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero... Pero... ¿Por qué? Enana, va en la parte más buena, están a punto de matar a la protagonista buenota – decía Emmet.

-Por eso, tengo miedito – decía Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Alice por favor – rogué yo

-Ándale si Allie – trataba de convencer Rose.

-Pero, me da miedito – dijo Alice con un puchero.

-Todo estará bien, yo te cuido – dijo Jasper abrazándola a su lado, y Alice puso play ¡ALFIN!

_**- ¿Quien está ahí? – Decía la chica asustada mientras volteaba a todos lados, de pronto el teléfono se escucha, causando que la chica comience a temblar mientras se acerca a él -¿Di...Diga?- decía con voz temblorosa. - ¿Johnny? Deja tus bromas – decía con amargura.**_

_**-No soy Johnny muñeca – decía una voz ronca. **_

_**-¿Quién... Quién es? **_

_**-Soy...**_

-¡CHiCOS! – Gritaba Carlisle, claro después de habernos asustado - ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se asustan? Tranquilos soy yo. –Claro, es fácil decirlo, cuando el no estaba viendo la película cuando nos hablo.

-¡HAY PAPA! ¡ME DiSTE UN SUSTOTE! – decía Rosalie abrazando a Emmet.

-Sí, creo que a todos, mira, Alice está asustada abrazando a Jasper, Emmet, en lugar de protegerte, se esconde atrás de ti y Bella creo que hasta está ahogando a Edward de tanto estirarle la camisa, por cierto, Emmet, deja de ponerte verde – Y sin decir nada, Emmet salió corriendo y todos nos queramos con cara de incógnita.

-¡No vuelvo a comer palomitas! – grito Emmet desde el baño, causando mi risa.

-Emmet, eres un tonto – dije sonriéndole.

-¿Bella? – susurro Edward.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?

-¿Puedes soltarme? – dijo señalando su camisa, que estaba siendo estirada por mí, la verdad nisiquiera había notado cuando lo tome así.

-Eh, lo siento – dije sonrojándome.

-No te preocupes – me sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir.

-¿Qué? – dijimos a coro todos.

-Sí, es muy tarde. – decía Carlisle como un padre sobreprotector.

-Carlisle, ya no somos niños – dijo Edward ''molesto''

-Por eso mismo, es que mañana ustedes limpiaran toda la casa, ya que su madre está enferma y debe mantener reposo.

.

**Nunca más volveré apoyar las ideas de Carlisle**, l_o_ j_uro_, ayer me pareció buena idea, pero jamás me espere ¡E_sto_! A mis _querid_o_s_ hermanos y hermanas, se les ocurrió, que por mi acción de ''traidora'' yo haría los quehaceres mas ''duros'', traducción, lavar trastes, hacer de comer, tender camas, barrer, trapear, **en pocas palabras**, ser su sirvienta, según, por traidora no los iba a delatar de que habían salido a sus citas, pero mi condición era que hicieran pocos de sus quehaceres y cuando se fueran yo hacia lo que faltara, tonta bella, y ellos haciéndose los listos se fueron a las 11de la mañana ¿Q_ué rayos van hacer fuera a las_ 11? ¡Solo a ellos se les ocurre! Lo hacían para dejarme todo el trabajo. Aprovechados. Y ahora, alas 8 de la noche, aun me faltaba hacer la cena y lavar los trastes.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? – decía mi mama pasando su mano por mi cara repetidas veces.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí? – dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Llevo rato tratando de hablarte, bueno, hija, en un rato Carlisle volvemos.

-¿Saldrán?

-Sí.

-¿Tan noche?

-Sí, iremos a un coctel – dijo señalando su vestido largo y amarillo.

-Oh

-Bueno hija, nos despides de tus hermanos, creo que se quedaron dormidos. - _Si a_j_a_.

-Si mama, Cuídate – dije dándole un beso a mi mejilla.

Muy bien Bella, a tu trabajo.

.

¡DEfiNitiVO! LA suerte está a mi favor – sarcasmo – ¿Por qué? Hagamos una recopilación de los hechos por favor, **primero**.- tengo que limpiar toda la casa, **segundo.- **mis padres me dejaron sola, de noche y ahora están cayendo unos horribles rayos ¿_Podría pasarme algo peor_?

.

Un consejo, JAMAS DIGAN ¿PODRIA PASARME ALGO PEOR? ¡PORQUE SI SUCEDE! Estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación, la luz se fue y llevo 15 minutos escuchando ruidos en la casa, ¿Sera un ladrón? ¿Un fantasma buscando venganza? O ¿Acaso será un zombie? O será un_.. Isabella, deja tus paranoias_, cierto, todos mis pensamientos no eran coherentes, entonces eran paranoias, simples y tontas paranoias que..

-¡PTM! – gritaron del otro lado, seguido de un ensordecedor golpe. Lo que hizo que mis nervios se hicieran mas molestosos, y como si de un súper oído se tratara, podía escuchar, los pasos de alguien subir lento y pesado las escaleras, Ok, esto sí que da miedo.

-¡AAAAAAAH! – grite casi inconscientemente cuando vi que algo o alguien afuera movía violentamente mi chapa.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN!

.

_Guys!:_D haha ndvr, :$_**Domingo 25 de Julio del 2010**__, a las __**09:24, **_haha, qe tempranoo_ :D :$ bno perdón :$ esqe no stabaa :$ dee qe esta semana estuve __**muy**__ ocupada :S ya teniaa el cap, bno nadamas me faltaba el final, de hecho la idea la teniia desde hace _chorros:D bno, espeor_ qe les gustee:D a mi me gusto :$ esta _largisisisimo eh:) Proxim_aa actualización, __**Viernes 30, o Domingo 1ero de Agostoo**__, me vooy dee viajee, asi quee depende, hoy comenzare el próximo cap, tmbn ya tengo laa idea :) se ieebaran una gran sorpresa haha:D muajaja__**-**_**risa malvada-** Bno, me_ voy, Clic, en el botoncito sexy de abajoo :D_

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	9. Un chico con un pony!

**C**_a_pitulo O_c_h**o**.Un chico con un pony!

_**D**_**isclaim****e****r: los personajes no nos pertenecen solo los usamos para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**A**_**L**_**iCE'S POV**

-¿Alice? – decía Jasper mirándome por sus grandes pestañas, podía leer en sus ojos una gran preocupación.

-¿Si?

-¿Segura que Bella estará bien?

-Claro que si Jasper.

-Está bien – dijo suspirando, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos haya? – dije tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que corriera, quizá no crean lo que paso después, ya que a diferencia de mi hermana, mi coordinación era muy buena, pero en este momento, llevando el peso de Jasper y mío, sumándole, mis hermosos tacones Prada, y ese horrendo piso del Centro comercial, fueron los causantes de que mi precioso cuerpo, callera al frio piso del Centro Comercial y como llevaba a Jasper tomado de la mano, el callo encima de mí, viéndolo de otra forma.

-Eh, eh, Lo siento – dijo Jasper nervioso.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – le dije con una sonrisa. Y el en respuesta me acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos ante el tacto, pero cuando iba a responderle, el se alejo.

-Mejor vayamos al cine – dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

-Aja- Sabia que debía darle tiempo a Jasper, por eso debía ser muy paciente.

.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué es lo que gustan? - «**Besar a Jasper**» _Quise decir_... ¿_Solo lo pensé cierto_? Bueno no hay nada de que disculparse, tampoco puedo engañarme a mí misma.

-Mesa para dos – dijo Jasper rápidamente, y la chicha nos condujo a una mesa libre.

-Lindo Lugar- dije echándole el ojo al local mientras me sentaba, ¿Mencione que Jasper movió mi silla? ¡Sip! Es todo un caballero.

-Sip, Me gusta mucho venir aquí, cuando tengo ganas de pensar conmigo mismo y ya sabes – y antes de que pudiera continuar con la conversación, fui interrumpida por la mesera.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es María, y voy a atenderlos hoy – dijo una chica, de una estatura promedio, morena, pero muy linda, pero eso no quitaba el enojo que causaba la tremenda mirada de lujuria que le lanzaba a _**mi**_ Jasper, Si, es mío aunque él no lo sepa. -¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo la tipa mas para Jasper que para mí.

-Un Capuchino por favor ¿Qué deseas Alice? – contesto Jasper educadamente, causando un gesto de _**María.**_

-Un Frapuccino por favor – conteste a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-En un momento – dijo sonriendo con descaro hacia Jasper y se largo antes de que pudiera al menos meterle el pie, bien para la_ otra_.

-Aun no puedo creerlo – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Que nos hayan corrido del Cine – dijo burlonamente.

-Oh, lose, fue muy gracioso –dije recordando todo lo sucedido.

-Aunque más bien, las amenazas de no volver, fueron más para ti que para mí – dijo Jasper burlonamente.

-Oye – dije haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña.

-Oigo – dijo imitando mi tono de voz, si mi orgullo no hubiera podido más que yo, quizá hubiera reído, pero lo que mi orgullo pedía, era darle una lección.

-Mira Jasper – dije levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome al suyo – De mi nadie se burla – le dije acercándome a él – Recuérdalo siempre – y como si de mi carma se tratara, una mesera que iba pasando por ahí, mientras llevaba una gran charola, que por cierto creo que no veía nada, y con la charola hizo que callera, genial, la segunda vez en el día y enfrente de Jasper, casi podía oler el golpee, pero Jasper fue más rápido y me tomo de la cintura.

-Debe usted tener más cuidado señorita – dijo Jasper sonriéndome dulcemente mientras me sentaba en sus piernas como a una niña.

-La falta de coordinación de Bella se me está pegando – dije haciendo un puchero causando una carcajada de él.

-Te ves linda cuando caes, no, me reitero, siempre te ves linda – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, que ahora estaba rosa. Suspire pesadamente cuando sentí su acercamiento, que con cada milésima de segundo crecía.

-Jasper – susurre mirándolo a los ojos.

-Alice – susurro el del mismo modo que yo, y así me decidí me acerque tanto, que mis pulmones estaban ya deleitándose con su aroma. Y otro golpe en mi espalda me distrajo. ¿_Ahora qué?_

-¡Oh lo siento tanto!- dijo una voz llena de falsedad, detrás de mí.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Jasper mirando a la... a la _**esa**_, con compasión.

-Aquí están su pedido – dijo la chica empujándome y golpeándome para 'dejar' la taza de Jasper.

-Aush – me queje.

-Ups – dijo con fingida pena – creo que es peligroso que este sentada aquí – _peligrosa tu víbora asquerosa_.

-Cierto – dijo Jasper ayudándome a levantarme y sentándome en mi lugar.

-Todo listo – dijo la tipa mientras dejaba mi café con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo Jasper educadamente.

-No se preocupe, sabe que estoy aquí para todo lo que se le ofrezca – _estoy 99.99% segura de que lo que decía era en doble sentido._

-Gracias – volvió a decir Jasper.

-Ya sabe – contesto antes de irse.

- No se preocupe, sabe que estoy aquí para tooodo lo que se le ofrezca – dije imitando su tono de voz cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Algún problema? – dijo Jasper mientras reía de mi imitación.

-¡Sí! Esa – escupí con odio – necesita un hombre de inmediato para que deje de coquetear a todos sus clientes – dije cruzándome de brazos causando más la risa de Jasper, genial ahora se burlaba.

-¿Celosa? – Dijo con un tono burlón, pero note el toque de esperanza en su voz.

-¿De esa? – Escupí - Cuando el infierno se congele, ¡Dos veces!

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer después de terminar tu café?

-Aun no lo pruebo ¿Y ya haces planes? – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Cierto – dijo sonriendo antes de beber de su café.

.

-Al parecer está lloviendo - dijo Jasper mientras pagaba la cuenta antes de salir del restaurante.

-Lose ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – dije encogiéndome de hombros

-No lo sé, pero tengo en claro que ir al cine no está en mi lista – dijo sonriéndome burlonamente, recordándome, otra vez.

-Ja Ja – dije ácidamente.

-No, enserio que hacemos – dijo mientras se sentaba en una fuente.

-Mmm- dije pensando - ¡Ya se! – dije sentándome en sus piernas, y el rápidamente tomo mi cintura. –Que te parece...

-¿Qué me parece? – dijo impaciente.

-Si... – me acerque a su oído y dije lo más dulce que Alice Swan sabe hacer – Si, continuamos con lo que esa mesera interrumpió, el trago en seco, claramente nervioso.

-Eh...

-¿Eh? – dije dulcemente de nuevo acercándome a sus labios.

-Este... Tengo una mejor idea – dijo bajándome de su regazo cuidadosamente y tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacia la salida del Centro comercial.

…

_**R**_**OSALiE'S POV**

-Anda Emmet – suplique, como por decima vez a Emmet, si Rosalie Cullen nunca suplica, a menos que se trate de algo que le importe, y esto y él me importaban.

-No y no trates de convencerme que no podras– contesto el rápidamente.

-Por favor – dije haciéndole la carita que Alice siempre hacia.

-Que No – El haría lo que quería, por las buenas, o por las _**malas**_.

-Ándale Emmy – dije acercándome peligrosamente a él.

-No – dijo mirándome confundido.

-Shi – dije dándole un besito en el cuello, haciendo que el tragara en seco, pero no contesto – Anane shi – le dije como una niña pequeña dándole un beso en su barbilla, demasiado cerca de los labios, causando como respuesta que tomara mi cintura fuertemente y me acercara a él, creando que nuestros labios hicieran una deliciosa danza, jamás creí que los labios de Emmet supieran tan, tan, tan ASi, era casi tan delicioso como el Chocolate, Ok no, pero jamás había sentido esto por nadie más que haya sido merecedor de mis besos.

-Wow – dije sorprendida cuando nos alejamos para tomar aire.

-Eso fue..

-¿El mejor beso de tu vida? – le dije un poco de broma pero también esperanzada.

-Mmm- dijo moviendo su cabeza como pensando – Déjame probar más – y sin previo aviso volvió a besarme, pero no puedo negarme que me gusto.

-¿Ahora? – dije cuando nos alejamos.

-No lose – dijo con una sonrisa burlona tratando de acercarse - ¡Hey! Dejam.. – Se quejo cuando me aleje de sus brazos sin previo aviso.

-Mmm- dije chasqueando la lengua – Tu me dijiste 'No podrás convencerme' – dije haciendo una mala imitación de su voz – pero lero lero, creo que te convencí - dije moviendo mis caderas – ahora, ah jugar – dije corriendo ah esconderme para comenzar a Jugar Gotcha (_**N/A**_** Creo que se juega con una pistola de pintura y trajes especiales, y se lanzan bolas de pinturas, es muy divertido**) Llevaba como media hora tratando de convencerlo y sabia que habría ganado ya que ya había pagado, llevábamos los trajes y la pistola solo faltaba que Emmet moviera su trasero y comenzara a seguirme. Sabía que Emmet no era el más rápido, así que solo corrí como 30 metros lejos de él esperando a que se acercara y sacara su lado divertido, dos minutos después, Emmet y yo ya estábamos lanzándonos pintura en todos lados.

-Eh espera - dijo Emmet cuando comencé a correr para esconderme, le había lanzado como 15 veces pintura y el no había hecho nada por vengarse así que corrí antes de que lo hiciera. Lo más cercando a un escondite que encontré fue una roca, genial ¿Qué clase de Pista de Gotcha es esta?

-ROSALiE – gritaba Emmet como a 10 metros alejados. –Anda pequeña diabla, sal, no seas gallina – dijo burlonamente, casi podía verlo sonriendo burlonamente. Y yo sin moverme espere a que mi oponente llegara. -¡AJA! ¡Te encontré pilla! – grito como un niño con un auto nuevo. Y sin previo aviso me lanzo toda la pintura que pudo. Mientras yo maldecía cada gota de pintura, el reía mas y mas fuerte. _Valla Gallina_.

-PAM – se escucho un ruido ensordecedor – El tiempo ah acabado – dijo una voz.

-Vamos – dijo Emmet dándome la mano.

-Gracias – le dije sarcástica.

-Vamos, No me digas que no te divertiste cuando termine mi pintura en ti ¿eh? – dijo levantándome una ceja haciendo que riera.

-La verdad si me divertí – dije con una sonrisa.

-Y como dicen, El que ríe al último ríe mejor, yo reí mejor – dijo Emmet sangrón ganándose una mirada acecina de mi parte. – Vamos gatita, deja tus berrinches y ven acá – dijo abriendo sus brazos y yo como idiota fui y lo abrase, en sus brazos me sentía distinta, era como si estuviera protegida, como si ahí nada me fuera a suceder. Y lo mejor, me sentía querida.

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S POV**

10, 15, 20, 30, minutos ¿Por qué aun no llegaba Leah? Esta no era nuestra primera cita, de hecho en las anteriores había llegado yo tarde, ¿Se había hartado de mí?

-Hola guapo – me saco una voz chillona de mis pensamientos, pero nisiquiera voltee la mirada a donde provenía la voz, ya que estaba seguro que no era la de Leah. -¿Por qué tan solo? No es que fuéramos novios o algo así, o que me importara tanto pero Por qué si ya no quería salir conmigo ¿Por qué no solo lo dijo?

-¿Perdón? – dije mirando a la morena que trataba de seducirme.

-¿No te gustaría pasar un buen rato?- dijo insinuándoseme.

-Lo siento, pero...

-Hay anda, no te hagas del rogar – dijo estirando mi playera para acercarme a ella.

-Eddy – escuche a lo lejos, pero decidí ignorarlo, mi objetivo ahora era alejarme a esta.

-Disculpa...

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! –gritaron enfrente de mí.

-¿Alice?

-Hola Eddy – dijo una sonriente Alice con un Jasper demasiado serio ah sí y un poco sonrojado.

-No me llames Eddy por favor...

-¿Ella es tu novia? – dijo la morena señalando a Alice.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – dijo Alice a la defensiva antes de darme tiempo de contestarle.

-Lauren

-¿Y eres?

-Soy alguien que esta mas buena que tu.

-Ah ok – dijo Alice mirándola con cara de incógnita.

-¿Celos?

-No ¿Y tú? – dijo sínicamente Alice.

-Menos.

-Quisieras.

-Aja, no me gustaría ser enana – dijo la morena viéndose las uñas como signo de desinteresado.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-grito Alice molesta lanzándosele, genial, una pelea en el cine por mi hermanastra y la tipa que trataba de ligarme, además mi cita jamás llego.

.

-Genial, ahora no pude ver la peli – decía Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Por andar de celosa.- dijo burlonamente Laura ¿O era Lety?

-¿Tu qué haces aun aquí? – dijo molesta Alice.

-Estoy con Eddy – dijo abrazándome.

-¿Ah? – dije alejándola de mi pecho.

-Ay Eddy no te hagas, me deseas – dijo volviendo a poner sus brazos donde segundos antes estaban.

-Discúlpame Lucia, pero ¿Podrías ser tan amable de retirarte? – dije alejándola de nuevo.

-Soy Lauren – chillo molesta.

-Me vale, solo quiero que te alejes de mí – dije con el ceño fruncido, estaba casi seguro que se llamaba Lola.

-ASH – chillo antes de irse.

- Al fin – suspire sentándome en la banca.

- Si de nada hermanito – dijo Alice sonriéndome.

-¿Ah? – dije con el ceño fruncido.

-La aleje de ti, bueno ahora creo que Jasper y yo nos vamos, nos vemos luego – dijo moviendo su mano a 3 metros tan lejos de mí, ¿Cómo caminaron tan rápido? Bueno no importa, creo que era tiempo de que fueran a su cita ¿no? Alice me caía bien, aunque fuera tan ¿insistente? ¿Loca por la moda? Y ¿una pixel malvada? Aunque fuera todo lo que era – contando que es mi hermanastra – me gustaba para mi hermano Jasper. Y pronto estarían juntos.

…

**EMM**_**E**_**T'S POV**

-Hey Rose, creo que ya debemos irnos – le decía a Rose mientras ella aun seguía enviciada viendo la colección de autos que la feria tenia. Y como era de esperarse de Rose, nisiquiera me escucho siguió prestando toda su atención a los autos, genial.

- Rosalie – le dije tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia la salida.

-¿Qué te pasa? – exploto cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de sus autos.

-Tenemos que... – y ahí fue cuando quede embobado por ella, era hermosa, no era como las otras, no, nada igual, era, simplemente, única, y ella me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos gritándome ''VEN ACA EMMET'' y yo le hice caso y corrí hacia ella, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de ella, lo comprobé, era más hermosa de cerca.

-Hola lindura – dije acariciándola.

-¿Emmet? – escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no le hacía caso, yo seguía acariciando a esa preciosura con fanatismo, ¿Ya dije que era hermosa? Y de pronto, todo se vino abajo, y mi mejilla ardía.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le dije sobando mi mejilla que segundos antes había golpeado.

-¿Eres idiota? – dijo Rosalie mirándome molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y luego preguntas que porque? Estas como idiota diciéndole cosas bonitas a una... a una...

-¡No te atrevas! – le dije antes de que lo dijera.

-¡A UNA MAQUiNA! – grito molesta.

-No es solo una máquina para mí – dije abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? – dijo Rosalie separando de ella.

-¡Quiero eso! – dije emocionado señalando lo que ansiaba.

-¿Qué? – dijo atónita.

-¡Que quiero eso! – repetí.

-¿Para? – dijo mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-¡Pues para que quiere un niño un pony de peluche?

-Emmet – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos – uno, no eres un niño – dijo contando con sus manos – dos, aunque lo fueras, a los hombres no les gustan los ponys.

-¿Acaso hay alguna ley que diga que no puedo querer un pony? – dije molesto cruzándome de brazos mientras inflaba mis cachetes como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo a Esme cuando quería algo, oh cierto, eso fue la semana pasada.

-Está bien, Esta bien, lo sacare por ti – dijo Rosalie sacando un dólar de su pantalón.

-¡Wiiiiii! – grite como lo hacia la enana.

-Toma – dijo, en solo cuestión de segundos, ya tenía mi pony violeta en mis manos, ¿No era genial?

-¡Wiiiiii! – grite saltando mientras cargaba a mi hermoso pony.

-Ahora, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Rosalie rápidamente.

-Está bien, Bobby y yo queremos irnos – dije caminando hacia donde había estacionado a mi bebe.

-¿Quién? – dijo Rosalie caminando a mi lado.

-Bobby, mi pony – dije abrazando con mucho cariño a mi nuevo compañero de choco aventuras.

-¿Emmet?

-¿Sipi? – dije mientras aun abrazaba a Roberto, quise decir a Bobby.

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso? La gente nos mira. – dijo Rosalie roja.

-¡MIRA MARtA! ¡ESE CHiCO TRAE UN PONY! – grito un tipo riéndose mientras me señalaba ¿O era a Rose?

-¿QUE ACASO NUNCA HAS ViSTO UN CHiCO CON UN PONY? – le grite subiéndome a mi Jeep, Robe... Bobby y yo estábamos muy ofendidos.

-Actuan como si jamás hubieran visto a un chico con un pony – suspire.

-Esque no es muy frecuente ver uno – dijo Rose a mi lado.

-¡Genial Rose! Gracias por decirme raro – bufe.

-Yo no te dije raro – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No? Solo me llamaste extraño.

-Técnicamente Emmet, extraño y raro son lo mismo – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fue al cuadrado? – dije ofendido al cuadrado.

-¡NO! Eso quiere decir que solo dije que eres especial

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – dije ahora realmente confundido.

-Mmm, depende de cómo lo veas. –suspiro Rosalie.

-Y ¿Cómo lo ves tú? – dije yo volteando mi mirada de el camino hacia Rosalie por una fracción de segundo.

-Mmm, yo pienso que lo especial es distinto, pero no por eso malo, ósea es como ¿Cuándo ves a una chica... como yo pensando en estudiar mecánica? – Rosalie tenía razón, ella era especial.

-Tienes razón, tu eres muy especial, pero yo no soy especial solo porque me gusten los ponys ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no Emmet, tus eres, especial por eso y más cosas y sobre todo porque eres una persona buena, que se preocupa por los demás.

-Entonces... – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Entonces? – contesto Rosalie. Y antes de que pudiera responderle un estruendoso sonido proveniente de mi jeep nos desconcertó.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Rosalie asustada.

-No lo sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros. – Voy a checar.

-Voy contigo – dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta también.

-No, quédate aquí.

-Emmet – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos – Se mas de autos que tu – dijo esto último con burla.

-Hey – bufe.

-¿Si? – dijo con su mirada 'inocente'

-No es cierto lo que dijiste – dije con un puchero.

-Deja de ser inmaduro, y espérame que iré a checar que tiene tu mounstro – dijo para después meterse debajo de mi precioso jeep, solo espero que no le pase nada malo a mi bebe.

…

-Emmet, ya te dije por 5ta vez en los últimos 15 minutos, ni aunque metas tu llave muchas veces, no va a funcionar a menos que alguien empuje el jeep. – dijo Rosalie mirándome molesta. ¡Qué buena idea me ah dado! - ¡No! ¡Ni loca voy a empujar! – dijo Rosalie antes de que le comentara mi idea. Rayos.

-Está bien, lo haré yo – dije bajándome del Jeep.

-¡No Emmet! – dijo Rosalie bajándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... – dijo repentinamente nerviosa.

-Aja – dije animándola a hablar.

-Porque… - repitió pero ahora movía sus dedos de una forma extraña.

-¿Si?

-Porque no quiero – dijo lanzándoseme y besándome apasionadamente. No me pregunten porque que ni yo sé.

-¿Por qué fue eso? – dije cuando nos alejamos.

-Porque nose, solo me dieron ganas.

-Ah, entonces a mi también ya me dieron ganas – dije atrayendo de nuevo sus labios a los míos, pero esta vez en lugar de que nos alejáramos por falta de aire, fue por una gota fría en mi cabeza.

-Rayos – dije mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Va a llover – conteste encogiéndome de hombros – Vamos sube al auto.

.

-Ya Rosalie – dije acariciando sus risos.

-Es que desde pequeña me dan miedo los rayos, y más ahora que estamos con el auto descompuesto – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-Shh- dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que callara – Yo estoy contigo y te voy a proteger – le dije, ella me miro de una manera, tan..

-Emmet – susurro.

-Rosalie – dije y de nuevo nos besamos ¿Saben? Desde que conocí a Rose quería saber que se sentía besar esos rosados labios, pero ahora que los había probado no quería dejar de saborearlos. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la danza de mis labios y los de ella, un golpe en la ventana hizo que nos separáramos.

-Genial – dijo Rosalie mirando en la ventana – Jasper y Alice están afuera tratando de que les abramos.

-Este Rose...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto?

-Es seguro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Crees que Jasper quiera golpearme? – dije nervioso.

-¡Si NO QUiERES UNA VENTANA EN TU PRECiOSA DENTADURA EMMET CULLEN ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡YA!- gritaba la enana histérica. -¡Al fin! – grito cuando subió al carro.

-Hola – dijo Jasper.

-Hola – contestamos Rose y yo al unisonó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Alice.

-Nos encanta ver los rayos desde el Jeep de Emmet – dijo sarcástica Rosalie.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Alice sorprendida.

-¡EL COCHE NO FUNCIONA!- grito Rose histérica como estaba la enana.

-Ah – suspiro Alice creando un largo silencio en el auto.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Rosalie asustada.

-¿Qué fue qué? – dijo Jasper, Rosalie solo pudo abrir la boca pero nada salió de sus labios.

-¡AAAAH! – gritamos todos, Genial, Solo nos faltaba esto.

…

**Hola guys! :D haha lose alfin actualizo :$ este cap, acabo de terminarlo, espero que les guste, y perdón por dejarlas picadas, esperen el prox Cap :D, Oigan mucha gente me dice por Reviews que porque no actualizo mas seguido, esque no puedo, no es muy fácil, además, pronto entrare a la escuela, asi que actuaalizaree meenos, bueno mis queridas leectoras, también actualize en mi otro fic, espero y pasen, pronto pondré una portada de mis fics, bueeno mee tengo que ir, espero y les gusten y porfa, deenle clic al botoncito sexy de abajoo, que ese es el qe me daa mas aniumos de escribir :D**

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	10. La tormenta

**C**_a_pitulo **N**u_e_v**e**. **L**a tormenta.

_**D**_**isclaim****e****r: los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S POV**

-¿Desea algo más?

-No – dije para beberme de trago lo que quedaba de mi café – Tome – le dije pagando a la muchacha.

-Que le vaya bien – dijo mientras veía que me levantaba de mi asiento.

**« **_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces porque te quiero_** » **comenzó a sonar ese tono de mi celular, maldije a Rosalie por haberlo puesto, ahora las personas se me quedaban viendo, las mujeres con gestos conmovidos y los hombres burlones. Genial.

-¿Bueno?- dije sin siquiera ver quien llamaba, lo único que quería ahora era que callara ese timbre.

-¿DONDE ESTAS? – grito una voz al otro lado, solo por un segundo, esperando que no fuera ella moví el teléfono de mi oído para ver con quien hablaba, efectivamente, era ella.

-¿Leah? – dije atónito.

-¡NO¡ ¡SOY EL HADA DE LOS DiENTES! – Grito muy molesta - ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡TENGO 30 MiNUTOS ESPERANDOTE!-¿Cómo? Despues de que me planta, ¿Se hace la victima?

-DiSCULPAME, PERO YO EStOY EN EL CiNE DESDE LAS 4 DE LA TARDE- le dije con un tono alto.

-¿Y QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AYA?

-PUES ESPERANDOTE PARA NUESTRA CITA, ¿PARA QUE MAS?

-¡PERO SI ERA EN EL CAFÉ!

-¿Ah?

…

**Odio a Isabella. **¿Saben que hizo mi querida hermanastra? Además de odiarme. Tomo el celular de Leah y contesto mis mensajes haciéndose pasar por ella, haciendo que cambiara el lugar de nuestra cita, **¿Su** **Objetivo? **¡Una broma de mal gusto! Porque no puede aceptar que los demás tengamos una vida amorosa y ella no, y por eso ella pagara lo que hizo, sufrirá. Plañirá por lo que me hizo.

.

.

.

¿Cuál creen que sería más doloroso para Isabella? ¿Qué le pinte el cabello verde o ser mi sirvienta por un mes entero? Mmm... Esos no son castigos buenos, debería pensar en uno mejor. ¿Qué tal si...? Un momento ¿y mis llaves? Bolsillos laterales, no, bolsillos de la chamarra, tampoco, ¿Y si las deje en el volvo?, No seas estúpido Edward, no hay posibilidad de que hayas hecho la idiotez de dejarlas ahí, porque si no tienes las llaves como piensas abrir el.. Volvo, ¡RAYOS! Ahí estaban, en el asiento, el volvo no era un gran problema, por ahora, tenía una copia en mi habitación, pero el problema ahora era ¿Y como iba a entrar? ¿Tocando la puerta? y cuando me abrieran diciéndoles, Oh, mis llaves se quedaron ¡NO! Y qué tal si... Esperaba a que llegaran los demás, hacia como que acababa de llegar y después entraba con ellos ¡Sí! ¡MARAViLLOSO EDWARD! – me felicite- Ahora, a esperar.

.

Al parecer la suerte no estaba conmigo, hoy no era un buen día para mi, había comenzado a llover, y para entrar a la casa solo habían dos formas, tocar y decirles lo de mis llaves, o subir por la barda, pero también tenían partes malas, el de la primera, mi orgullo no me dejaba, y subir por la barda, era un poco peligroso, sin mencionar que estaba lloviendo, ahora solo caían pequeñas gotas, pero estaba seguro que dentro de poco esas gotitas se convertirán en grandes y estruendosos rayos y quizá un poco de granizo, así que en lo único que pensé fue en mi orgullo y comencé con mi recorrido para entrar a la casa sin ser descubierto, mi recorrido consistía en trepar por la barda, la verdad no era tan alta, era de 2 metros, y no era la primera vez que subía, después tenia que saltar unos 30 centímetros para llegar a la ventana, que daba hacia la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, sabía que últimamente por lo de la enfermedad de Esme, Carlisle siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, decía que paras que los virus se salieran y esas cosas. El plan no era difícil de llevar a cabo, pero tampoco era pan comido, y como mi tiempo me lo exigía, comencé con mis intentos de subir a la barda.

No fue tanto tiempo en la barda, al 3er intento estaba arriba, solo era cuestión de correr 1 metro y después regresar a dirección de la barda y ya estaba listo. Un salto de 30 centímetros y en la ventana estaba, para mi suerte, la ventana estaba abierta, de la que me salvaste virus enfermizos de Esme. Exactamente cuándo puse un pie en el piso de la habitación de mis padres, un estruendoso rayo hizo acto de presencia, dejando un recuerdo, se había llevado la luz.

-¡Genial! – maldije en un susurro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – pude escuchar desde el piso de arriba, ¿Quién sería? ¡Oh cierto! Alice me había dicho que Bella iba a quedarse aquí haciendo los deberes que todos debíamos hacer –rodee los ojos inconscientemente – Camine lo más rápido que pude, el grito supuse que venía de la habitación de Bella, ya que era la única que estaba en el 3er piso. Así que solo tenía que caminar poco, pero como no había luz y era de noche, esto se triplicaba a lo normal.

Iba llegando hacia el pasillo, solo me faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a la habitación de Bella, cuando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grite a todo pulmón

Algo en mi camino se cruzo, ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¡ERA UN BURO! ¿Qué hacia un buro en medio del pasillo? Y en segundos ya no podía pensar con la cabeza fría, así que corrí hacia la habitación de Bella, que mas daba si me volvía a golpear, mi pierna ya estaba adolorida, al diablo con la paciencia, la paciencia no haría que no me hubiera golpeado.

-¡ISABELLA! – grite abriendo agresivamente su puerta.

-¡EDWARD! – grito y después suspiro como si se quitara un peso de encima. -¿EDWARD? – dijo con un toque de confusión y enojo. -¡EDWARD! – grito ahora si molesta.

-¡ISABELLA! – le grite en el mismo tono.

-¡EDWARD!

-¿Podemos dejar este juego Bella? – le dije ahora mis pupilas se podían acostumbrar un poco a la oscuridad y pude distinguir que estaba en un rincón sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es mi casa?

-¡PERO TU IBAS A ESTAR EN TU CITA! – grito levantándose.

-¿tienes algún problema de que no esté en mi cita?

-¡ME ASUSTASTE! ¿POR DONDE ENTRASTE?

- Por la ventana – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por qué? – dijo mirándome incrédula.

-Porque mis llaves se perdieron – dije tomándola de los hombros.

-PERO…

-¡YA DEJA EL INTERROGATORIO!

-No es interrogatorio – dijo tratando de soltar mis brazos de sus hombros, pero no se lo permití, así que ella decidió hacerse la ruda, moverse mucho, haciendo que tropezara y llevándomela a ella de encuentro cayendo en la cama. –Imbécil – dijo mirándome con odio.

-Primero interrogatorio y ahora la ronda de cumplidos ¿no? – dije sarcástico y en ese momento regreso la luz.

-¡No era interrogatorio!, Ni que me importaras tanto –dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo era más fuerte, además, tenía un punto a mi favor ya que estaba casi aplastándola por la caída.

-¿Ah no? – dije levantándole una ceja.

-¡Suéltame! – grito de nuevo tratando de soltarte, y yo en un intento de no dejarla soltarse, la acorrale mas con mi cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran mas juntos, desde el lugar en el que ahora estaba podía ver sus rosados y carnosos labios entre abiertos incitándome a besarlos, y mi cuerpo quería acercarse, más bien mi boca, como si de un imán se tratara, aleje la vista del pecado y ahora veía sus ojos, no eran feos, al contrario, eran muy lindos, eran de un color chocolate cálido y dulce, y podía sentir como me hipnotizaban ¿Por qué?

-Pff- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro al mío ¿Esp..? Antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas, fui distraído por el sonido de la puerta abrirse pero ni eso me detuvo, mi rostro seguía moviéndose por si solo.

-¡BELLA! – gritaba alguien desde abajo.

-Suéltame, me estas mojando – dijo Bella alejándome, haciendo que callera a su lado, pero esta vez no grito, en cambio me susurro.

- ¡BELLA! ¿Dónde están? – gritaba Alice de nuevo, pero yo solo podía ver a Bella y ella a la vez a mí, ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso?

-¡aquí! – grito Bella aun mirándome.

-Oh aquí están – dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación seguido de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Llegaron juntos? –dijo Bella quitando la vista de mi.

-Si – contesto Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero si no se fueron juntos

-No, pero como Alice y yo fuimos en taxi, después encontramos el Jeep de Emmet y nos fuimos.

-Y por eso estamos tan mojados.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-El Jeep se descompuso – dijo Jasper serio.

-¿Y cómo regresaron? –Jasper se encogió en respuesta mientras que a Alice y Rosalie les salía humo por los ojos.

-¿Por qué solo Alice y Rose están mojados? – dijo Bella haciéndome notar como a Alice y Rosalie les goteaba el agua mientras que Jasper iba totalmente seco, a excepción de algunas gotitas que hacían que su cabello brillara.

-Porque solo había una manera de que el Jeep funcionara – escupió Alice. No pude evitar soltar a reír a carcajadas imaginándome a Rosalie y Alice empujando el Jeep mientras el grandísimo oso Emmet iba manejando, es una escena muy cómica.

-No se burlen – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba sus cachetes como niña pequeña.

-¡Hola Emmy! – dije tratando de aguantas las carcajadas y cambiarlas por una tos falsa.

-¡ESTOY MUY TRISTE! – chillo tirándose al suelo con una bola purpura en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa oso? – dijo Bella preocupada mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOBBY! – chillo casi, casi como la llorona.

-¿Eh? - dije confundido.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOBBY! – Volvió a chillar.

-Emmet ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Bella quitándole el bulto de las manos.

-Es su estúpido pony – escupió ácidamente Rosalie.

-¿Pony? – dije con los ojos en blanco. Rosalie le lanzo una mirada molesta antes de contarme toda su historia, Cielos, Emmet realmente era idiota y aniñado.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE AYAS QUERIDO UN PONY! – me burle.

-¡Todos tenemos sueños Edward! – dijo Emmet molesto.

-Ahhh – dije rodando los ojos.

-Y no es un pony, se llama Bobby – dijo acariciando a la bola purpura – pero ahora, ah muerto – dijo para comenzar a lloriquear como cuando un niño pequeño esta perdido.

-Ya Emmet, no seas estúpido – le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Estúpido? ¡PERDI A MI MEJOR AMIGO, CASI HERMANO! – chillo de nuevo.

-Emmet, era un peluche – dijo Rosalie molesta.

-¿Cuándo entenderán? ¡BOBBY ERA IMPORTANTE PARA MI! – chillo de nuevo.

-Bah, Piérdete – dije saliendo de la habitación, Emmet algunas veces era muy estúpido ¿Algunas veces? ¡Qué digo! ¡SIEMPRE! Así nació.

.

.

.

**B**_**E**_**LLA'S POV**

-¡Muero de calor! –chillo Alice a mi lado, yo solo la ignore y seguí leyendo mi libro. -¿Por qué mama y papa no tienen una alberca?

-Nose – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! – llego gritando Rosalie saltando al sofá de mi lado.

-Aush – me queje.

-Perdón – dijo sin sentirlo - ¿Qué creen?

-¿Qué? – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

-Sabes, Rosalie cuando haces eso te pareces mucho a Emmet.

-Cierto Alice – reí.

-¡Ya no les diré mi idea! ¡Solo nose quejen de que tienen calor!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Chillo Alice y Rosalie le volteo la cara - ¿Sabes? No te contare lo piensa Emmet de ti – dijo Alice de pronto.

-Está bien me convencieron.

-¡Lo sabia! – chillo Alice. -¡AHORA cuenta!

-Edward tiene ya sabes no, muchas admiradoras, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar y yo conteste, la chica dijo que quería invitar a Edward a su alberca, y como Edward es un buen hermano, iremos.

-Espera ¿Cómo conseguirás que Edward nos lleve? – dije incrédula.

-Fácil, le dije a la chica que Edward no irá si no vamos nosotros, supongo que está loca por el que acepto, y a Edward le dije que la chica nos invito y creo que también puedo conseguir que Esme no lo deje salir si no vamos nosotros. – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si descubre que mentiste?

-No lo hará, y cuando lo haga seguro ya estaremos en la alberca y ya no tendrá mas que dejarnos disfrutarlas.

-Eso suena...

-Perfecto – chillo Alice.

-No, quise decir...

-¡Vayamos por nuestros bañadores!

Y no tuve más opción que seguirlas.

…

-¿Y ustedes a dónde creen que van?

-Contigo Edward – dijo Alice sonriente.

-Y ¿Qué si no quiero?

-DIJE, VAMOS CONTIGO EDWARD – dijo Alice con voz que no le dejo otra opción a Edward más que aceptar, pero mientras sonreía como una niña de 4 años. Pero ella de tierna, no tenía ni un pelo.

-Ya que no tengo otra opción – dijo Edward molesto.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho hermanito – dijo Emmet proporcionándole un golpe en los hombros, que para Emmet era uno juguetón, para Edward, era casi un espectáculo de luchas, casi lo tiro al piso.

-Ustedes vayan por la comida – dijo Edward con tono autoritario.

-Está bien.

-Yo me voy en el volvo y ustedes en el Jeep.

-Este... – dijo Alice rodando los ojos. Ay no, malas noticias.

-¿Qué? – _Vayamos rápido con lo malo._

-Ya no hay lugar en el Jeep Bella – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, el equipaje ya no deja para más espacio – la secundo Rosalie.

-¿Qué clase de ''equipaje'' llevan? ¡SOLO VAMOS A UNA ALBERCA – grite histérica cuando vi las miles de bolsas que llevaban en la cajuela, con decirles, que tuvieron que poner hasta en el asiento trasero.

-¡Es importante siempre vestirse bien! – se quejo Alice.

-Está bien, Esta bien – Dije caminando hacia el volvo de Edward y me subí al lado del conductor, cuando Edward noto mi presencia musito algo como un ''Que diablos'' y supongo que iba a replicar mas pero dije primero – Me voy contigo Edward.

-¿Broma? – dijo mirándome atónito.

-¿Ves algún signo de felicidad en mi rostro?

-Cierto, Bien, ponte el cinturón. Pero yo no le preste atención, mejor me concentre en mi libro, el que sabía de..

-¡Chihuahua! – grite molesta cuando Edward acelero como a 500 km/h. Bien exagero.

-Te dije que te pusieras el cinturón – dijo Edward burlándose.

-Que considerado – dije sarcástica.

-Yo siempre- No conteste. Y preferí concentrarme en mi libro que escuchar la voz de ese imbécil.

**« **_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces porque te quiero_** »**

**-Lindo tono– **me burle.

-Gracias – dijo sarcástico. -¿Bueno?

-¡EDDY! – escuche que chillaban del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola preciosa. Claro que iré. – Risa tonta. – Tu mas – Risa boba – No tu mas – Risa **Estúpida** –

No miento, ni exagero cuando digo que era la decima vez que leía el mismo párrafo, Edward llevaba hablando como 5 minutos pero juro que contestaba así, Cumplido – Risa imbécil – cumplido – Risa de idiota – Estupidez – Risa.

Ya me tenía harta.

-**No se habla por teléfono mientras se maneja** – dije tratando de sonar indiferente aun mirando mi libro.

-Claro preciosa. Si mis hermanos irán. No, mi querida hermanastra viene conmigo. Claro. Oye, tengo que colgar si no quiero que a mi hermanastra le den ganas de ir al baño del coraje. Claro. Chau.

-Gracias – conteste molesta.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Cuándo quieras qué?

- Cuando quieras. – repitió.

-Imbécil.

Este sí que sería un largo viaje.

.

.

.

-¡Diablos! – golpeo Edward el volante mientras el paraba.

-¿Llegamos? – dije aun metida en mi libro. Y mi respuesta fue: La puerta cerrada de golpe. Me quite el cinturón de golpe y me baje dando un portazo. -¿Llegamos? – dije mientras veía a Edward dar vuelvas de un lado a otro, el solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces porque paramos aquí? – dije.

-Mira, yo no pare aquí, la gasolina se termino.

-¿Qué?

-Y ahora estamos en medio de la _nada_.

.

.

.

¡**Lose!** No tengo perdón._. es que la escuela D: ya entre y ni tiempo me deja, pero bueno, perdónenme, perdónenme, aquí les dejo este cap, ¿Les gusto? ¡Demuéstrenmelo con un review! ¿Sale? ¡No sean malos! D: Son lo único que me dan ánimos para escribir D: Nose cuando vuelva actualizar, tratare que sea pronto, y mi otro fic también tiene capi nuevo, Leanlo si no es una molestia. Me despido.

**Duda, sugerencia o comentario review es la solución!**

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


End file.
